Chaotic Idiotism
by reira-sama
Summary: What happen's when a boy-crazy idiot, a gangster wanna-be, and a sarcastic tomboy all get transported to the world of Kuroshitusji/Black butler? Well, all hell breaks loose... Slight Alois x oc, and Ciel x oc Rated T for language and extreme stupidness
1. the ditch

"you suck..." a vermillon red haired girl grumbled

"...you suck and blow...hoe" a short boy with a hat turned side-ways said

"like your mom?" another girl with a baseball hat and a sucker in her mouth said boredly

"OoOoOo! Dude you got dissed!" the red haired girl shouted as she hopped in front of the boy

"...I was talking to you"" the girl said as she popped the sucker out of her mouth

"aha! Yes Elie! See that's ma home-girl right d'there!" The short boy exclaimed as he wrapped his free arm around the girl now known as Elie.

"...whatevah maaaan" the girl waved off as she pouted slightly

"Speechless!" both Elie and the boy exclaimed as they waved their hands in front of the girls face

The girl laughed as she slapped both their hands away. She then pouted again as she screamed randomly

"dayum girl...Now why d'the hell do you have to scream like a bitch..?" the boy said as he plugged his ears.

"...well how else would I get your attention..?" she question innocently

"uhh...I dunno, maybe NOT SCREAMING" Elie shouted in her face

"...but then that wouldn't be as fun" she pouted again

"Well you said you needed our attention..don't waste it" The boy shrugged

"...okay! So are we doing it or not?" She shouted dramatically as bypassers stared at her

"no" both 14-year-old's said in unison

"WHYYYYYYY NOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT?" she screamed again

" BECAUSE IT'S YOUR PROBLEM NOT OURS FAITH!" Elie screamed back

"AHHH!" the girl now none as Faith screamed in irriation

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the boy shouted at the top of his lungs, causing both girls to immediately stop screaming

"...Jeez...TJ" Elie muttered

"I don't see the problem...I just want to egg my english teacher's house..." Faith grumbled

"do you not hear yourself when you speak? Or do you just here a loud beeping sound?" Elie sighed as she shook her head. Faith pouted as she crossed her arms.

Elizabeth (Elie for short) had deep brown eyes, dark/tan skin and wavey hair tied into a messy pony tail coming from under her hat. She had a large grey sweater (despite the fact that it was summer) and loose fitting knee length shorts. She, was obviously ,the common sense of the three friends. She always hid behind the comfort of her warm sweaters, she liked it in there. That way guys won't judge her for her puggy stomach, she didn't have a double chin or any rolls but she did have a plumper ass than most girls.

Tyler junior (or TJ for short) had hazel eyes, tan skin and short hair under his hat, though it was tucked away because it was _always_ messy. He was wearing a large t-shirt with a picture of Tupac on it (when asked why he wore that almost everyday, he replied; "Tupac's my homie"), he was also wearing dark blue jeans that were obviously 3 sizes too big. He, if you couldn't tell before, was the "gangter wannabe" of the three. He's been bullied for the way he acts, but he never seemed fazed by it.

Finally Faith, she had bright blue eyes, very pale skin and long vermillon red hair. She always abuses her hair, dying it everytime her roots were showing and straightening it until they're was smoke. Her original hair color was honey blond, but you could never tell. She was wearing a white mini skirt, and a pink tang top, despite her young age she had caked a lot of make up on. Yep, she looked like a total slut, not like the male society was complaining. She, was the completely boy-crazy immature idiot everyone puts her out to be.

When together, they were complete idiots. But they excepted each other for the weirdos they were.

"The three muskateers" Faith had once called them, but Elie shot down the idea quickly.

They were currently walking towards Elie's house, it was the weekend and they always hung out at one of they're houses on Saturday.

"oh yeah...there's like this construstion thing near my house.." Elie trailed off as they neared the small house.

"really? What are they doing?" Faith asked curiously

"I dunno, I guess they're fixing the pluming or somethin'" she shrugged

"OoOh! Let's check it out!"

"No way! What if a shit flys up or something man!" TJ exclaimed

"well then catch it" Faith smirked as they grabbed both of her friends hands and dragged them toward the house.

They stared at the large ditch surronded by metal fences.

"dude...I don't feel right about this" Elie said as she eyed the ditch cautiously

"man don't be a puss! Let's see!" Faith cheered as she quickly climbed the fence, subconsciously flashing the two

"Speaking of pussies...you really shouldn't have wore a skirt today!" Tj laughed

"Screw you! Let's go!" she blushed as she jumped over the fence

"...yeah whatever " Tj smirked as he also climbed the fence

Something then quickly caught Elie's brown eyes, it was a man. A very tall man with blood red eyes, pale skin and semi long black hair. He looked at if he was in his late 20s, but by the way he stared at her, he looked like a 40-year-old pedofille. He stared at her intently, she stared back confused at slightly shocked. He then mouthed something to her, she looked confused for a second before Faith cut through her thoughts.

"Hey! Get your ass over her!" she laughed

"yeah..but-" Elie said quietly as she glanced back in the area the man was once standing, but he seemed to have vanished..

"Come on!" she urged

"jeez guys..." Elie sighed again as she finally followed them

Once all of them were over the fence, Faith immediately ran towards a large yellow construction truck. Sitting inside she laughed as she started to push random buttons

"FAITH! STOP IT!" Elie shouted angrily as TJ also ran over towards the yellow truck

"TJ!" she shouted as she also ran over to them

"What the hell! This is not working!" Faith exclaimed as she continued to press random buttons

"It's not on dumbass" Tj smirked

"oooohh" she said as she nodded

"Hey!" she punched him, a offended look on her face

"Dayum you stupid!" he said as he clicked his tongue

"...t-that's..um..that's ...what YOUR MOM SAID BITCH!" she shouted

Yeah, she was _never_ any good with comebacks, so she just gets loud instead...

Tj rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Guys! Stop touching the truck!" Elie glared as she slapped Faith's hand away from the bright buttons.

"what took you so long?" Faith said boredly

"...shaddup" she said as she narrowed her eyes

"Hey! You three! What are you doing in there!" they heard a deep male voice

Snapping they're heads behind them, they saw a man. He was chubby, with a dount crump at the edge of his mouth and a jelly dount in his hand. He had a construction helmet and a orange vest with yellow/green strips on the sides and back. He glared at them as he pushed the metal fences away easily.

"Oh shit!" Elie exclaimed as she grabbed Faith's and TJ's hand, running towards the other side of the truck, which was right beside the large ditch.

"You kids get back here!" the man shouted as he ran after them, holding his helmet.

Running towards the fence, they almost passed by the fence. But being the most clumsy of them all, Elie stepped at the edge of the ditch, accidentally falling in.

Since they had they're hands linked to each other, they all had fell in.

Faith screamed as she latched onto Elie.

At the end of the ditch was pitch black and seemed endless. But it wasn't long until they hit the ground, a loud ouff escaped they're throats. TJ was the first to recover as he cracked open his eyes, which widen after glancing around.

"Holy shit guys...check this out" he muttered

Opening they're eyes, they gaped as they noticed they were in front of a _very _large house.

"dude..THE AILEN'S HAD FINALLY CAME FOR ME!" Faith screamed

"ARE YOU DUMB? IT'S A MANISON!" Elie screamed at her

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!" TJ also screamed

"AHHHH!" Faith screamed again

"SHUT UPPP! SCREAMING WON'T FIX ANYTHING!" Elie screamed at her

"YOUR SCREAMING TOO!" TJ screamed/pointed out

...

It was dead quiet before they all bursted out in laughter

The door then swung open, revealing a tall man with a suite. His eye's glowed slightly red as he stared at the three bestfriends. He then smiled as they slowly turned they're heads to look at him.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive mansion..." he said simply

They all subconsciously backed away from his smiling face.

**Okay...tell me your thoughts on this first chapter...**

**btw I might not update as quickly because I'm working on another fic. ;)**


	2. Dude what the hell!

The three bestfriends all huddled up in a circle, whispering at they glance suspisciously at the man.

"Dude...That is definately an alien.." Faith whispered to Elie

"Are you stupid?" Elie grumbled

"Yeah Faith...It's obviously a vampire" Tj said seriously

"A vampire? Really?" Elie rolled her eyes

"Elie...we just fell into a ditch at day and appeared in front of a freaking manison at night within seconds...I believe _anything_ is possible" Faith scoffed

"...well..we can't just sit on the floor while that guy's watching us, he's gonna think we're weird.." Elie sighed

"I believe you can't, and the thought has already been confirmed when you accused me of being an alien" a smooth voice said behind them

They jumped in terror and shock as they briely screamed.

"Sebastian! What is with all the noise?" a voice said slightly annoyed

"Ah, my apologises young master...I will get ride of the problem quickly" the man now known as Sebastian called back

"...g-get rid of the problem?" Faith repeated nervously as he smiled down at her

"Man! Cut us a break dude, we just fell through a freaking ditch!" Tj exclaimed as he walked up towards Sebastian

"Uhhh...Excuse my friends, um...Sebastian. We promise to leave if we can have one night to stay. That's it, alright?" Elie smiled nervously as she blocked Tj from attacking Sebastian

"and what if I decline?" he quirked as he glanced down at the much shorter girl

"What does decline mean?" Faith said randomly, but everyone seemed to ignore her question

"Well...if you decline, that wouldn't be so nice now would it? And...since we're here...we could just harass you and your little "young master" until we're content.." Elie said darkly as she stared intently at Sebastian

"...hmm...as much as I like your _bargaining skills_...I am not in the position to make the decisions here, you must speak with the young master personally..." he smirked amused

"HELLO? WHAT DOES DECLINE MEAN?" Faith screamed angrily, causing Elie to cover her ears in annoyance.

"IT MEAN'S REJECT! IT MEANS NO! IT MEANS..."Elie screamed at her but then trailed off

"hell no?" Tj shrugged

"IT MEANS HELL NO!"

...

"...ohhh...right...pfftt I knew that...I-I...I was just testing you.." she said nervously at Sebastian subconsciously sweatdropped

It was dead quite before Faith turned on her heel and dashed away.

"...Jeez..Go get her" Elie said to Tj, a slight hint of amusement in her voice at her friend's antics

"okay" Tj shrugged before running after her

It was moments later until Tj was at Faith's heel, letting out a demented battle cry.

"WATCHA BEYOTCH!" he screamed as he tackled her to the ground

"NOOO! YOU'LL NEVER GET THE LUCK CHARMS!" she screamed at him

"You three seem to scream a lot" Sebastian mused as he stared at the two in the background wrestling

"hey...we all have our moments..." she grumbled before muttering "We just seem to have it every God forsaken day.."

"...What?" he questioned as he strained to heard her last words

"what?" she repeated, just as confused

"...what?" he narrowed his eyes in pure confusion

"I'm glad we have an understanding.." she nodded as she pushed passed him and towards the manison

"...what?" he repeated in complete confusion

"Come on children! Mommy's gonna try to bargain our way to stay for the night!" she called over her shoulder towards the wrestling teenagers

"Roger that!" they replied as they ran towards her

Sebastian eyed them as if they were idiots, opening the door for them.

"yo thanks dawg" Tj nodded

"Thank you sexy" Faith winked as she licked her lips

"..Thanks" Elie said quietly as she walked in

"you are very welcome" he bowed as he shut the door closed behind them.

"Sebastian! What the hell was going on out there?" a short boy, that looked by the age of 12 stomped angrily from the large stair case.

"ah..young master, we have visitor's, _they_ seemed to be the racket going on outside" he said calmly

"Who are you" the boy demanded, irriation heavily evident in his cold tone

"Uh..I'm Elie, this is Tj and Faith.." Elie being the first one to speak, said as she pointed towards her friends.

"Ah! Your so freaking adorable!" Faith squealed as she hugged the short boy tightly, rubbing her cheek against his

"Ack! Sebastian! Get this girl off of me!" he exclaimed in both disgust and shock as he tried to pry Faith off of him

Sebastian did as he was told, almost yanking Faith off of him. He dropped her to where her other friends were standing.

"You dumbass! That's the freaking "young master" the vampire talked about!" Elie whispered harshly as she snatched her hand, huddling with Tj also.

"Wait..._that's_ the "young master"? Pfftt...He looks like a midget pirate! Look at his shorts!" Tj laughed loudly until his face was red

He walked towards the boy, but wobbling as he did so because he was laughing so hard. He stopped to try to catch his breath, tears at the edge of his eyes at he laughed harder at the bluenette. The boy, looked beyond angry and just about ready to chop his head off, but being the idiot Tj was born to be he walked closer tugging at his light blue shorts. Faith was snickering to herself as she watched, and Elie tried desperately to push down her grin.

"Look-it! ahaha! It freaking matches his hair! Pffftt!" he was laughing so hard he was on his knee's as he held his stomach

By then Ciel glared fiecrly at Tj, his face reddening in both embarrassment and anger. Sebastian, the first to notice, pressed a hand on his shoulder before he could rip the older boy's eyes out. Elie covered Tj's mouth, preventing him from laughing anymore, she smiled nervously.

"Umm..mister..?" she trailed off

"...Ciel Phantomhive" he answered simply, finally calming down

"yes, Mr. Phantomhive...I guess by your big-ass house your probably an important person, or at least a relative of an important person. And you probably don't have time for people with just a couple nickels in our pockets, but if it's too much, could we stay the night here? Please sir, we fell into a ditch and ended up in front of your mansion..." she said with a straight face

"just a couple of nickels? PUHLEASE! I'm freaking loaded back home! Remember!" Faith shouted dramatically

"yeah...but do you have any of your parents money right now, smart-ass?" Elie asked but it came out as a statement

"...oh yeah...I forgot...WHATEVER!" she said as she literally started flailing her arms around in empathis

"what the hell are you doing?" Ciel asked confused

"dude..it's better just not to ask questions..." Elie sighed, a small smile on her face

"HEY! ...what's that supposed to mean?" she sniffed as she gave them the puppy eyes

"It means you have no reason for doing the crazy shit you do.." Elie chuckled lightly

"...oh..." she shrugged moments later

"Man! Get yo nasty hands out of my mouth!" Tj shouted as he finallly calmed down and pryed her hand off of his mouth.

"I thought you liked it when I touched you" Elie teased

"That's what she said!" Faith laughed

Tj blushed feverishly as he muttered to himself. Rolling her eye's, Elie pulled her attention back to Ciel and Sebastian who were staring at them confused

"That _is_ what she said.." Ciel pointed out, narrowing his eye's as he stared at them like they were idiots.

"..dude...he doesn't get it" Faith remarked, an amused smile plastered of her pale face

"oohh man.. he really doesn't get it..." Tj smirked

"Get what?" Sebastian asked

"dude...that's like the oldest joke in the book..." Elie whispered to her friends

"do British guys don't get that kind of joke?" Tj whispered back

"now your making up a stereotype.." Elie rolled her eyes

"No...I think it's just them..." Faith smiled

"Get what?" Ciel demanded angrily

"Oh...I think they can heard us" Faith whispered

"of course we can here you, your only five feet away.." Sebastian sweatdropped

"Oh" they all said in unison, Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose in irriation

"Well..it's a joke..if a girl or an occasionally guy says something dirty without knowing..you say "that's what she said"..even if it's a guy who say's it" Elie shrugged casually

"that is stupid.." Ciel repled shortly after

"no...it's stupid _perverted_ fun!" Faith grinned

"Whatever...you people are giving me a headache..you leave in 24 hours, no more, no less" he barked before quickly climbing back up the stairs and slamming the door of his large room

"I will show you to your rooms" Sebastian smiled at them

"rooms? Oh, we only need one room" Elie said

"are you sure? That seems a little crowded.." he raised a delicate black eyebrow

"man..you are too sexy" Faith nearly drool as Elie poked her rips with her elbow

"calm yourself gurl" Tj smirked

...

"It's been so long, long, long..that I haven't seen your face~...I'm tryin'a be strong, strong, strong..but the strength I have is washing away~...it won't be long, long, long...before I get you by my side..and just hold you, tease you, squeeze you. Tell you what's been on ma mind... I WANNA MAKE LOVE RIGHT NOW NA NA NA-" Faith sang to Sebastian as they walked upstairs, but was cut off as Elie hit her over the head and Tj roared in laughter

Sebastian sighed as he shook his head.

What had he and Ciel got themselves into now?

Somehow, he had an eerie feeling that they weren't going to leave anytime soon...

**Soo? Review please! They make me update more often cuz then I get motivated! xD**


	3. realization and pedofilla

Elie cracked open her eyes, she almost groaned from the lack of space on the bed, despite the fact that it was probably a king size bed.

Faith was snoring in her ear, her arm over her stomach loosely. Tj's face nuzzled in her chest/small breast's. His arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

Yep, he loved to cuddle when he was asleep, though it was cute at times, it could really suffocate you when his arm were wrapped around your neck. Faith, snored loudly, that explains why Elie why awake 2 hours then she was supposed too. And Elie was told, she punches hard when she's asleep.

Guess that explains the light bruise on Faith's cheek.

Elie finally was free from Tj's grip when he turned around. She quietly tip-toed towards the door, looking for the bathroom. Walking out to the hall-way, she glanced each side.

"Damn, this one big-ass house" she mused as she stared around the victorian styled hall-way

"I'm glad you like it" she heard the smooth voice of that butler

"Ack! What the hell! Don't creep on me! What are you a pedo or something!" she shouted in surprise

He raised an eyebrow as she took a step back, putting her hands up in defense.

"...are you?" she asked quietly

"no...though my master will like to ask you a couple of questions.." he almost sighed

"...uhh...alright..." she nodded

Following him toward a room she supposed was an office (also victorian styled) she almosted gap as Ciel stared at her, hands folded in front of his face.

"Dude...You look like an evil overlord like that! All you need to do is get a cat and have it on your lap-"

" ahem..Miss Elie.." Sebastian interuppted

"You did not just interuppt me.." she snapped her fingers as she glanced at him

"..Elie...I would like for you to tell me how exactly how you appeared in front of my mansion" Ciel said, but it sounded like an order

"...me and my friends fell into a ditch while being chased by a fat dude, and magically ended up here...But could you tell me why you have a mansion under my house..? That's both weird and super gross... Oh! Are you like those people in that episode of Futurama that live in the sewage? Ew! That's freaking gross!...I know Futurama is just a show, but right about now I'll believe anything!" she was then cut off as Sebastian put a hand on her shoulder

"vampire dude..if you interupt me one last time...I swear to God I'll-"

"so you fell into a "ditch" an appeared here..?" Ciel repeated

"...yes" she sighed

Ciel glanced at Sebastian for an explanation, but said butler just shook his head.

"Oh! I saw pedofille before I fell into the ditch! He looks like you A LOT!" she exclaimed in rememberance

"...what are you trying to say?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes

"nothing..just to let you know..but he looked like maybe a year or two older than you though" she nodded

"Elie, we do not live "under your house" we're in England" Ciel finally scoffed

...

"WHAAT?" she shouted

Ciel covered his ears in distain as Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"...wait...what year is it?" she asked after a long pause

"1889" Ciel said warily

"...am I on one of those pranking shows? C'mon, I know your joking! Where are the camera's?" She laughed as she looked around

"I do not joke" Ciel glared

"Here, this is todays new paper" Sebastian hovered a new paper on a silver plate in front of her

Grabbing the paper quickly she eyed the date.

"what the fuck? No way...no way...no way" she repeated under breath

"Are you alright, miss Elie?' Sebastian asked, a small smirk of amusement dancing on his pale lips

"I GOING TO FREAKING KILL HER!" she screamed, throwing the paper to the ground before storming out of the office

She stomped towards the room she was previously in, both Ciel and Sebastian following behind her slowly.

She slammed open the large door, tackling her sleeping red haired friend.

Faith instantly woke up, screaming about lucking charms

"Dammit! Faith this is all your fault!" she shouted loudly, causing Tj to wake up

Tj, alarmed pulled Elie back from killing the poor girl.

"Holy shit! Calm down!" he shouted at her as she struggled against his grip

"Jeez! Elie! What was the for?" Faith said as she rubbed her ass gingerly

"Do you know where we are?" she fumed

"no.." she said slowly

"We're in freaking England! Do you know what year is it? It's 1889!" she screamed, obviously angry with her

"..your joking.." Tj said, his breath on her neck

"No! I'm not fucking joking! If you hadn't told us to climb over that stupid fence! We'd be back home in our OWN TIME!"she growled

"...wait..if you hadn't fell! Then we would be back! Don't try to dump this on me!" she growled back

"Guys! SHUT UP! Arguing isn't gonna solve the world's problems!" Tj shouted at them

Both Ciel and Sebastian were watching in shock that two _ladies_ would act that way.

"...okay.." they agreed reluctantly

"alright...repeat that Elie" Tj said seriously as he turned towards her

"were in England, and it's 1889" she said blankly

"WHAAAAT?" both Faith and Tj exclaimed

"you sound displeased, are you not from here?" Sebastian questioned

"yes, where _are _you from?" Ciel narrowed his eyes

"...We're...from OUR MOTHER'S AND FATHER'S!" Faith grinned as she randomly pelvis thrusted at him

"...if you catch my drift" she whispered, making Ciel blush very slightly

"Your the most perverted girl I've ever met" he scowled

"Why thank you" she smiled as she bowed

"to answer your question, we're from America, and this is not our time.." Elie said blankly

"...then what is your time..?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes

"..2011" they said in sync, both Sebastian and Ciel widen they're eyes in shock

"...man...I so want your babies.." Faith drooled as she stared at Sebastian

"dumbass" Tj rolled his eyes

"are you encouraging pedofilla?' Elie raised an eyebrow

"we'll...if they're sexy and tall..why not?" she shrugged

"idiot" Elie laughed

"hey..if Brad Pitt was a pedofille would you not be curious?" she grinned

"don't turn your sick fantasies on me please" she groaned

"It ain't rape if you like it" she grinned as she struck a pose

"so, you idiots are from the future..?" Ciel asked, shock still evident in his voice

"HELL YA!"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I SO LOVE YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! I guess people love idiots...AS I SAID BEFORE, REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE MORE! xD<strong>


	4. Alois Trancy or Tranny?

"Sebastian! I found no need to bring _them_ with us.."Ciel scowled as he entered his carriage

"..well, if we left them alone in the manison, I'd rather not re-live that event.." Sebastian sighed

It's been a week since Elie, Faith and Tj had been there. Since Ciel now found them somewhat valuable, figuring they're from the future, he allowed them to stay and _work_ for him.

Well, being the lazy kids the three idiots were, they didn't really do a good job..

Tj was assigned to help Bard in the kitchen, but that just seemed to be even worse. They had almost exploded the entire mansion in one day.

Elie was assigned to help Finny with the garden, not like she or he minded. She had to cut weeds as a stupid summer job her grandma offered her before, so it wasn't anything new. One day, she had accidentally cut a red rose, she tried to hide it from Finny by evening the flower bed so he wouldn't notice...well, she ended up cutting the whole flower patch...you may facepalm now...

Finally Faith, she was assigned to help Meirin as a maid. Faith absoultely hated that job...she _had _maids at home...she wasn't supposed to _be _one. And since she was so inexperienced in the job, she constantly kept messing up. For example, she didn't know where the clean dishes went, so she literally left them on the ground in the hall ways...

When both Ciel and Sebastian finally came home, they saw most of the wall's burnt, random dishes placed on the floor, and the garden looked as if it was dead.

Sebastian mentally groaned at the work he had to do because of them.

So, the mystersious butler let the three friends come with them with assignment's the queen of England had sent them. But the three were absoultely _not _allowed out of the carriage.

Lord help them if _they_ were loose on the streets...

They were currently sitting inside of the carriage, an awkward silence upon them. Elie sighed loudly, loud enough to get Ciel to glance at her.

_Someone_ had to break the ice.

A loud popping/clapping noise sounded from the carriage, Elie's eyes widen as Faith snickered. All three bursted out in laughter.

"Oh my God! Who the hell cut the cheese man!" Tj exclaimed as he held his nose

"eww! Faith! What did you eat?" Elie laughed as she backed away from the red haired girl.

"I swear to God it wasn't me!" she put her hands up in defense

"...awh! Ciel? Man your nasty! Next time wait until we're outside!" Elie laughed as she pointed at the now flustered bluenette

"...it wasn't me, you idiot!" he protested his cheeks a light pink from the accusation.

"...then who was it?" Faith smiled

"Holy shit! Sebastian?" Both Tj and Elie roared in laughter

"awh! Dayum Seb-dawg! That stinks!" Tj grinned as he covered his nose. Elie made a barfing noise as Ciel smirked slightly at Sebastian, who frowned in reply

"..I'm one hell of a butler, you'd think I would do such a vile thing?" he countered

"well, That was one hell of a fart!" Faith snickered, causing Tj and Elie to laugh until they're faces were red

The carriage then stopped, Ciel sighed, relieved he could finally leave them and there..._scent's_

"stay here" Sebastian said sternly before he followed his master out

"okay! Just don't cut the cheese when your out there! People will think that's weird!" Tj laughed. He slammed the small door closed when Sebastian glanced at them, obviously annoyed.

The three roared in laughter.

"That was you wasn't it?" Elie snickered as she pointed to Tj

"how cha know?" he laughed

"I had a feeling!" she shook her lightly in amusement

"hey guys..lets go" Faith whispered

"why?" Elie asked

"why not?" Tj smirked

"yeah. We're in _London _and its 1889! No one knows us here! Let's go explore!" Faith exclaimed

"no man, when you say explore it sounds gay!" Tj scowled

"okay...let us rejoin in the magical art of molesting the true meaning of exploration.. !" She said calmly as she raised her hands up

"...uhh...let's just go with explore.." Elie said as she eyed Faith weirdly

"fine, but we have to be here before the vampire and midget pirate gets here" Tj nodded

"let's go" Elie and Faith said in unison

They climbed out of the carriage, glancing at the chauffeur it was in fact Meirin, Bard, and Finny themselves. Faith motioned them to go around the large carriaged, the three nodded in agreement. Running quickly, or at least _attempting_ to run fast (yes Elie, we're all looking at you) they passed the three Phantomhive servants.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bard called back after them

"You guys' aren't supposed to go anywhere!"

Faith started to make monkey noises as she jumped and ran at the same time. Tj laughed as Elie scoffed. Which by the way, Tj was holding onto Elie's hand to help her run faster.

"h-hey! Get back here!" Meirin shouted after they're now retreating backs

They sighed as they chased after the three.

Faith laughed like a fairy on meth before she ran into a narrow alley, Elie and Tj followed her in, hiding behind the closest thing that was near. That, happened to be a dirty man, which by the looks of it, was a hobo...

Great..

There they were...hiding behind a hobo...

you may facepalm now...

Meirn, Bard and Finny passed by the narrow alley, not even glancing in it's direction.

"are they gone?" Elie whispered

"yeah, let's go.." Tj nodded

"come on Faith..." Elie trailed off as she glanced at her friend

"so..? Are you single..?" Faith grinned at the hobo, who in response just held up his hands

"..spare change?" he asked huskily

"hmm? You want me to change?..oh my, I have no choice then to change right in front of you then.." she purred as slightly lifted up her pink tang top

"you dumbass!" Elie grabbed her in a head lock, dragging her out of the alley

"thanks for the protection dawg! Peace!" Tj grinned as he lightly punched twice his chest before sending him a peace sign

"...change?" the man repeated pathetically, but the three 14-year-old's just ran off

"No! He was cute! If you wipe away all the dirt! He'll be perfect! NUUU! We're meant to be!" Faith shouted causing by-passers to stare at her as if she was an alien.

"...hey, there's a clothing store.."Elie pointed out

"where?" Faith snapped her head around to see that there was in fact a small store. She squealed loudly as she ran in without a second thought.

"why is there a clothing store here? And shouldn't it look less modern?" Tj asked

"this is the 19th century, not the 18th century" Elie rolled her eyes as she also walked in

Tj clicked his tongue before walking with her as if one of his legs sprained, she rolled her eyes as she glanced around the store, seeing dresses stacked upon the walls. There were also victorian style shoes on shelves, which were covered to the knees. All and all, it looked like a high-class store.

"oh my God! Look at these shoes! They're perfect for me!" Faith exclaimed as she ran towards Tj and Elie with a golden pair of knee length heels in hand

"yeah, if yo skinny ass was 100 years ol'.." Tj shook his head in amusement as Elie snickered

"whatever! I'm getting them!" she pouted as she took them towards the small cashier

"...do you have any money with you? And even if you did, American money isn't the same as pounds..." Elie countered making the redhead to stop mid-way in her step

"...how much is a pound?" she asked nervously

"..I dunno.." Elie shrugged

"great..." Faith groaned

"I'll pay for you.." they both heard a male smooth voice

Snapping they're heads towards the somewhat tall boy, they stared at him weirdly. He seemed they're age, but Faith, being the most idiotic of them both just _had_ to open her mouth.

"Holy shit! Are you a child molestor? I DON'T WANT YOUR CANDY! GET! GET OUT! I'MMA CALL THE POLICE ON YOUR MOLESTING ASS!" she screamed, charging at the blonde about to wack him.

The golden boot was about to meet with the boy's head, when a tall man with rimless glasses blocked it quickly

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ANOTHER ONE!...oh wait, oh wait...he's sexy..." she screamed but then purred

"oh God...what the hell is wrong with you Faith?" Elie grumbled as Tj was laughing loudly

"well! I was told before if a guy offers you something and you don't know him..ASSUME THE WORST!" she grinned, strucking a pose in the process

"Idiot.." Elie pinched the bridge of her nose but couldn't help but have a smile on

The blonde boy clapped his hands as he laughed in amusement.

"you three are very entertaining!" the nameless boy beamed

"you see...I can feel the magical vibes of molestation running through my body.."Faith whispered but Elie just smacked her over the head in response.

"dude..we have to get going before midget pirate finds out we left" Tj said to his friends

"ah, maybe we can excort you there" the boy smiled

"sorry to disappoint, but they're not the interested in your offer, Alois Trancy" they heard another smooth voice, turning they're heads towards the voice, they saw Sebastian frowning at them

"hmm..of course.."Alois said sweetly, but to Elie it almost sounded as if he was angry

"Alois Trancy? So that's your name?" Tj queried

"yes, do you recongize it?" he smirked triumphly

"pfft yeah, it sounds like Alois Tranny!" Tj laughed

That seemed to really burst his bubble, his eyebrow twitched as he glared at Tj

"man Tj...You really have a gift for pissing people off!" Elie smirked

"..well? What do you want me to say? He's in a freaking dress store! ..Do the math" he grinned

"you three, come with me-" Sebastian started but was rudely interuppted

"That rhymes!" Faith giggled

"HA BEEYOTCH! HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING INTERUPPTED NOW! HUH?" Elie shouted as she did something that would be identified as a victory dance

"wow both you bitches are DUUMMB!" Tj laughed as he bobbed his head

"...ahem..as _I was saying_..." Sebastian said sharply as he cleared his throat "the young master wants you immediately over to his premises"

"roger that" Faith grinned as she, and her other friends followed him out of the store, leaving Alois and his butler standing there without a second glance

"remix!" Tj shouted

"r-r-roger thaaaaaaaat" Elie sung as she pretended to be a DJ.

Alois sliently fumed in anger, he had been insulted and ignored in one day. He had first came into the small store for his collection in costumes, seeing as no one _ever_ picks the right kind (-cough- Hannah -cough-) he came to pick it one on his own. The three's racket had slightly intrigued him, instantly catching his attention.

A question then poped into his head.

The "midget pirate" was no doubt Ciel...

But what would an Earl want with such vile and disrespectful commoner's?

They _must _have some value...

**YAY! 10 REVIEWS FOR ONLY THREE CHAPTERS! THANK YOU! REVIEWS REALLY MAKE ME HAPPY! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN! THEY MAKE ME MOTIVATED AND HAPPY! **

**reviews + motivation = AWESOMENESS!**


	5. What the hell is Party Rock?

"dude..."

"...what..?"

"duuuuuudddde..."

"what?"

"duuuuuuuuuuuuuuddddddeeee..."

"Stop wasting my time! What do you want?"

Ciel was currently in his office, but Faith felt like paying him a visit. She was bored of her job and Elie was too busy trying to replace the roses she had dispatched the other day. She could ask Tj to keep her company, but he was scrubbing the walls he had burnt. So she decided she would bug the midget pirate instead.

"dude.." she said for what seemed like the 100th time that day

"get out" Ciel narrowed his eyes in annoyance

"Dude!" she said again

She can't help it, it was her favourite word!

"Get. Out" he repeated

"Awh! But midget pirate-"

"don't call me that!" he corrected sharply, causing her to flinch

"fine...cutie pie!" she squealed as she tackled him in his chair

"that's worse!" he growled

"I think it's cute" she grinned as she leaned closer

She was sitting on his lap, much to his displeasure. By the way she was leaning in, it looked as if she was going to kiss him. She then jumped away grinning, he glared at her.

"heh, what did you think I was going to do, kid?" she smirked

His cheeks were stained pink as he glared at the older girl angrily.

"chill dude...what? You wanted me to kiss you?" she grinned

"Sebastian!"

Moments later the tall butler was in front of the two.

"yes, young master?" he smiled with a hand where his heart was supposed to be as he bowed

"get her out of my site" he said through gritted teeth

"don't bother, I'm leaving anyway. Seems I have angered the oupa loumpa, he really has a _short _temper.." she laughed as winked at Ciel, which only fueled his anger and embarrassment.

Skipping happily out she slapped Sebastian's ass before leaving. Sebastian jumped in surprised by the violation before his eyebrow twitched in irriation

Faith sighed deeply as she noticed she had nothing to do now. Well, except for her job, speaking of work...

"hey! Miss Faith! Your supposed to be washing dishes!" she heard the high-pitched voice of Meirin

Running away wouldn't work because she was now too close for comfort. She sighed again. Well ditching her work _was_ fun for a while...

"yeah I know.." she begrudgingly followed the other red head.

"..so, what's the future like?" Meirin asked after awhile

"Some fake boobies, lot's of Mc donalds, war, Global warming, work, school, and a much of douchebags..oh and pedo's" she said bluntly

"ah...I see.." Meirin nodded in understanding

"I'm kidding!" she snickered as Meirin sighed in relief

"that's just apart of it..there's also STD's" she grinned

"...w-what's that?" she asked nervously as she leaned in

"it's a weird disease that forms on your muffin or disco stick if you get jiggy with it too much"

"huh?"

"Faith...stop confusing her..." Elie sighed as she finally made her appearence

"Elie! Mi amor!" She laughed as she tackled her friend to the floor

"jeez...I knew you shouldn't have took those spanish classes.." Elie groaned as she rubbed her temple

"yeah, yeah, yeah..hey you wanna kidnap Tj and hang outside for a while?" she smirked mischeviously, still laying on top of her

"Uh...are you sure?" she questioned

"hell yeah! Let's go before the oupa loumpa notices!" she whispered

Getting up both girls turned they're attention back to Meirin, who was passed out on the floor, her nose was bleeding and her face was as red as a tomato. They literally shrugged and walked around her.

"hey guys! Guess what I found!" they heard the surprisingly happy tone of Tj

Snapping they're heads behind them they saw Tj grinning happily with his black ipod touch in hand.

"No way!" Faith grinned also

"Yes way! I guess I forgot about it, pfff..it was in my pocket this whole time!" he laughed

"oh my God! Thank you Tj! I thought I was gonna go crazy with out my music!" Elie smiled

"what do you wanna play? My battery is full" he grinned at her

"party rock anthem!" Faith screamed, forgetting that Ciel's office was right behind them

"alright" Tj shrugged

Touching his ipod slightly the song Party rock anthem by LMFAO then sounded from the small device

Faith started to dance until Lmfao started to sing, Elie, was singing along as Tj bobbed his head

"WE JUST WANNA SEE YA!" Elie sang loudly

"...SHAKE THAT!" Tj, Faith and Elie shouted at the same time

Ciel narrowed his eyes as he slammed the door open, Sebastian peered over his master's shoulder staring intently at the three teenagers "dancing" to weird sounds that erupted from a small rectangluar box in Tj's hand.

"what is that sound..?" Ciel confusedingly looked around

"I believe it's coming from _that_ in Tj's hand.." Sebastian said simply as he pointed towards Tj's ipod.

"what is that..?"

"I have no idea young master"

The "box" then became quiet before Elie and Faith stood straight, puffing out their chests

"...Everyday I'm shuffin' " they said in unison with the male voice

This only furthered they're confusion as they were shifting they're feet on the floor quickly. Ciel was taken aback as Faith grabbed his hands, swinging around with him.

"step up fast! And be the first girl to make me throw this cash! We gettin' money! Don't be mad. Now STOP...hatin' is bad!" Elie started as she pumped her fist.

"one mo' shot's fo' us.-" Tj said

"Another round!" Elie laughed at the weird stares she got from Sebastian

"Please fill up my cup-" Tj smirked

"don't mess around!"

"we just wanna see." Tj struck a pose as he smiled at Elie

"ya shake it out!"

"Now you wanna be!" he grinned

"YA NAKED NOOOOW!" Faith sung as she continued to literally swing Ciel around

They continued to dance as if they were on drugs as the voice from Tj's ipod transmitted into a woman's voice. The song then end with the woman saying "put yo hands up"

"ha...I love that song.." Faith sighed happily as she finally placed Ciel down, who was glaring at her menacingly

"may I ask what that is?" Sebastian smiled down at Tj

"It's my ipod, nothing really special. My mom said she would get me a new one for my birthday.." he shrugged

"may I see it?"

"oohh HEEEELLLLL NAAAAWW MAN! I guard ma ipod as if it was my life! No way am I gonna let a 19th century butler handle it when you have _no experience!_" he yelled dramatically

Elie faceplamed as Sebastian sighed deciding that he would probably _borrow_ it later..

"oh yeah! Let's go guys!" Faith grinned

"where are you going" Ciel demanded

"Exploring!" she grinned

* * *

><p>"Claude! Your back!" Alois grinned happily as he wrapped his arms around the tall butler.<p>

Claude glanced down at the boy unaffected by the welcome. Alois then glared at him before smirking expectingly

"You better had gotten the information I asked for, or else I would have to punish you" he said childishly as he smiled cheekily

"Faith, Tj, and Elie are they're names, and apparently..they are from the future" he said emotionlessly as he pushed his rimless glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

It took a moment for the Trancy heir to consume the new info before he smirked sadistically.

"..Bring them here! Not dead, but if they don't come quietly, then I give you permission to hurt them" he grinned up at his loyal butler.

"yes, your highness"

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, I couldn't help it! I love party rock anthem! :D Please review! They give me motivation! Which equals to new chapters! :D Oh, and in your reviews please tell me if any of the Kuroshitsuji characters are ooc, and what I could do to improve on that. :D Thank you!<strong>


	6. That strange man and kidnapped

Elie grumbled as Faith pulled her and Tj practically at every inch of the Phantomhive mansion. Even though they were "exploring" the large manison, Elie's mind kept trailing of to when they first came here.

She started to think about that man, that strange man that had held a great resemblence to Sebastian. She _would_ believe that maybe he was reincarnated, but she doesn't believe in crap like that. It could just be a coincidence that he looked like the mysterious butler. Her's and Tj's mom looked simlar but they're not related, they're both short, Spanish and have large brown eyes. That nameless man could have just been crazy.

But what _really_ got under her skin was what he had mouthed.

She looked confused when he first whispered it. She could see his mouth moving, but the words were faint against the wind. She tried hard to remember it...

_I know he said "don't let them..." but what was the other part...I can't remember.._

Don't let them what?

Who is _them_, and why does she have to stop them..?

She then remembered him curling his lip so it would sound as a "tsk".

Don't let them time?

_No, that makes no sense..._

Don't let them tease?

_..no.._

Don't let them turn?

She was beyond confused, it _did_ sounded like turn after she thought about it. She remembered he mouthed one more word.

"dim?" she said outloud

"huh? What the hell?" Tj looked at her in question

"sorry, random moment" she grinned, knowing he would believe her lie

Don't let them turn hum?

_Hummus?_

_What the hell?_

"Oh shit it's him!" Faith said quietly as she noticed Ciel's shadow from the other side of the hall.

"him..?" Elie said outloud, more to herself than anything

"Yee! The oupa loumpa!" Tj grinned

_Him.._

_'Him' could be a possiblity.._

_Don't let them turn him?_

The words fitted perfectly, but made no sense what-so-ever. There was not more and no less..

"You three, get back to work" Ciel narrowed his piercing eyes at them

"do we _have_ to?" Faith whined as she pouted

Elie silently turned on her heel, walking towards the exit of the manison (so she would work in the garden with Finny). Tj, Faith and even Ciel blinked in confusion as they stared at her retreating back.

"Sebastian~~!" Elie heard a high-pitched voice that banged her ear drums

Snapping her head forward, Elie "eeped" as she was tackled to the floor by a full grown man. No, it wasn't Sebastian, in fact it was a man she had never seen before. The red-haired man blinked as he peered down at now blushing girl. She wasn't blushing because she found him hansom, it's because she _always_ got embarrassed if a man would stand near her or get close to her.

_Never really having a boyfriend have it's disadvantages..._

The strange man got up, not bothering to help her up as he tried tackle Sebastian, who was now by Ciel's side.

Sebastian sighed as he held his fist up effortlessly, the man running into it. Faith watched in amazement as Tj helped me up, slightly glaring at the new visitor.

"Sebby~!" the man puted as he rubbed his now bruised cheek

"Enough Grell, what are you doing here" Sebastian said sharply

"Awh! Can't I visit my future husband without a reason?" he whined again

Faith's ear's perked up as she eyed the strange man dangerously

"Your gay?" Tj snickered

"Future husband? Sebastian! You were cheating on me the whole time? Bastard! And with a man too!" she glared at the butler teary eyed

"I was not _cheating_ on you" he sighed as he rubbed his temple

"wait...did you say his name is Grill? Pffftt..." Tj laughed

"Grill?" Elie snickered

"It's Grell! You brats!" Grell glared as he punched the top of they're heads.

"OW!" they both groaned at the same time

"Grell, what are you doing here?" Ciel demanded ignoring the blabbing (Faith) and sighing (Sebastian) in the background.

"Well, isn't it obvious that I'm here to my Sebby?" he smirked

"that is literally gay" Tj whispered to Elie who snickered in reply

"Why is that everyone is weird in this time?" she whispered back. Both 14-year-old were painfully oblivious to Grell, who was glaring in annoyance at them. He cracked his knuckles as they continued.

"ha..that's so true...that tranny guy, the vampire butler, the midget pirate..and what kind of name is Ciel? It sounds like seal" he snorted humouressly as Elie snickered loudly

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ciel growled an obvious stressmark on his forehead

"Pffft..Seal and Grill" Tj laughed, Elie was laughing so hard that she held her entire face, which was reddening.

"Don't worry my little cutie pie! Your not a seal!" Faith squealed as she wrapped her arms slender arms him

He stared at her blankly, a muscle in his face twitching. Faith glanced back at Elie and Tj that currently got wacked over the head once more by a pissed Grell.

"You three should get back to work before you cause anymore trouble" Sebastian cleared his throat, instantly getting the three's attention

"Okaaaay.." then groaned in sync as they sluggishly dragged themselves back to the kitchen and garden.

Once they were out of site, Sebastian turned his attention back towards Grell.

"Why are you _really_ here?" the now stotic butler clearified

* * *

><p>Elie smiled slightly as she saw Finny walking up to her shorter frame.<p>

"ah! Elie, I'm glad your here!" he grinned

"So..What do you want me to do?" she rolled up her sleaves in anticipation

"Oh, well there's some unwanted weeds behind the mansion over there, you can pick them out" he smiled as he pointed behind the manison where there lied a small patch of weeds beside a rather large tree.

"Where are you going?" she asked, noticing him walk towards the mansion.

"I'm kind of hungry, do you want me to get you something?" he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his honey blonde head.

"Oh, okay" she shrugged before walking towards the patch. He waved to her retreating back as he quickly walked into the Phantomhive manor.

Moment's later she leaned down before the patch.

_It looked smaller from back there_ she sighed

"Well, time for work.." she grumbled as she ripped out a dandelion

Her eye's then snapped towards the tree, which was beside her, to see a tall figure. She gulped as she noticed it was a person.

"It was my orders to bring you to my lord" she heard a stotic and cold voice from the tall figure.

The man walked into the glaring light of the sun.

It was that butler that had protected that tranny guy, she mused.

Elie paled as she felt fear creep up her spine.

Seeing to many young girls kidnapped and murdered on local news back at her home had coruppted with her brain, making her _extra_ caution about who she meets. She didn't like being alone with a man. She _never_ liked it, she was more comfortable with women. No, she wasn't attracted to women, it's just that they bring her more peace of mind than men. If it was a smiling and happy man, then she would be a little more relaxed. But this butler unnerved her, just like Sebastian.

Elie jumped to her feet, running as fast as she could. Unfortunately, she tripped over as root that was sticking out from the ground, slamming to the ground.

"Ow! Shit!" she grumbled painfully as she rubbed her ankle

The butler walked over to her, throwing her over his shoulders with ease as if she was a sack of potatoes. She had an urge to scream as loud as she could, but the child-like side of her wanted to cry and cause a fit. Torn between the two, she silently begged for someone to help her.

* * *

><p><strong>So review? Why? Well, it's because you guys are simply awesome! Sorry if there is any grammar issues, my keyboard is not working properly! PLEASE TELL ME IF ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC!<strong>


	7. Gone, and pissed off

Elie sighed deeply, trying to control her anger. She could control herself when it came to her emotions, but when she did get angry, she gets _pissed_. Trying to stop herself from cussing out the smirking blonde in front of her, Elie clenched her teeth tightly. Alois leaned in front of the restricted girl (she was tied up by ropes), his two slender fingers pressed under her chin, forcing her to look at him. His smirk widen as he noticed her glaring at him.

He had to admit, seeing someone other then himself show actual emotions was quite refreshing in his opinion. Claude always did what he was told, Hannah was afraid of him, and the three triplets still had yet to speak instead of whispering upon themselves.

He could _use_ this girl for his own amusement.

Besides, Ciel Phantomhive would have to come sooner or later to retrieve his _prize_. And when he does, he would use that opportunity to kill him.

"You belong to me now, time traveller" he smirked at her now narrowed eyes

No, this girl belonged to Alois now. She could tell him about the secrets of the future, and how he could possibly travel there himself.

"I don't belong to you, I am not an object. I'm a person, so treat me like one and take me out of this _bondage_" she said through gritted teeth

She _really _had the urge to spit on his face, but she just took another deep breath. And she had to admit that getting kidnapped _really_ gratted her nerves. Maybe if it was the mafia that had kidnapped her she'd feel otherwise, but the fact that a _boy the same age as her_ had done it just made her mad.

_Who does he think he is?_

"certainly" he smiled sweetly before he motioned Claude to untie her

Claude silently walked over to Elie, her eyes widen in fear as he pulled out 3 golden kitchen knives.

"look dude, I think he meant _untie_ me, not freaking _slice_ me!" she exclaimed as she pushed herself away from his tall figure.

With one swift and quick movement of Claude's cloved hand, the ropes around around her were gone and on the floor beneath her. She whistled in approval as she checked her grey sweater for any cuts.

"Impressed?" Alois smiled behind her

"ack!" she exclaimed in surprise as she felt his rather hot breath on her exposed neck.

He laughed.

She gulped as she looked at him strangely. He smiled childishly before grabbed her hand tightly, a little _too_ tight for comfort.

"let me take you on a tour of my mansion!" he said sweetly

"...uh..I think I should be getting back to my friends now" she stopped walking, causing him to at her in confusion.

"but aren't we friends?" he smiled, tightening his grip on her hands.

She winced at his immense strength. His smiled widen, it seemed too _perfect_ that Elie knew it was fake.

"uh, sorry. I barely know you and-ah!" she flinched as his grip tightened even more. Any more and it would either get sprain or fractured, she mused.

"_aren't we friends?_" he repeated, that same "perfect" smile still painted on his child-like face.

To save the sake of her sensitive hand she fought the urge to squeak in pain.

"...f-fine..w-we're friends" she grumbled painfully

He instantly dropped her hands after her words, he laughed cutely.

"Exactly! So if we're friends, you don't need anybody else!" he cheered

"dude...you could have as many friends you like, theres no limit" she grumbled as she gingerly caressed her now slightly bruised hand.

"well, I'm not really good at making friends" he said sadly as he looked down

_Liar.._

"man..I wonder why" she rolled her eyes

"let's go on that tour!" he smiled, ignoring her comment as he snatched her hand once more

She really wanted beat the crap out of him, but the civilized part of her calm her down.

_GAH! SCREW CIVILIZATION!_

She raised her hand, about to punch him in the back of his head. He suddenly turned around, she quickly put her hand behing her head, as if she was just stretching. He smiled once more.

"this is my dinning room"

"oh wow" she commented in awe, his dinning room was probably bigger than her whole house.

He smirked in amusement, as he quickly snatched her hand once more.

* * *

><p>Faith sighed loudly, enough for Meirin to glance at her direction. They were currently in the kitchen, washing the dishes and moping the floor.<p>

"what's wrong?" she asked skeptically

"something...just doesn't feel right.." Faith said quietly. Meirin gasped, a hand placed over her mouth

"what?" she asked as she pointed her attention to the other red head

"thats the first time I've ever since you serious!" she exclaimed

"heh, well, I _am_ human after all. I could show any emotion anytime I want, and not be fazed!" she grinned at the older woman. There seemed to be a sparkling background as she furthered her rant.

"well, is was great while it lasted" Meirin muttered to herself as she sighed

"-with my ultimate power of youth I could surpass this so called seriousness, but at the same time overwhelm the people around me when I have called upon this emotion! I Faith Palmer is the super cool-"

"Hey guys!" Finny interuppted as he slammed the doors open

"...fool...do not interuppt the all mighty" Faith glowered as she puffed out her chest.

"has Elie come through here?" he asked quickly

"..no, we haven't seen her all day.." Meirin said slowly

"I have, but that was like a couple of hours ago though.." Faith said as she jogged through the quick memory

"oh man, the young master is not gonna like this.." Finny muttered as he ran his hands through his golden hair

"what? Why" both girls asked confused

"I think she might be gone!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Please review! they give me motivation! Really! Beside I love reading reviews! There like cookies to me! Oh, and please tell me if anyone was ooc in this fic! Thank you!<strong>


	8. Personal space please!

Elie sighed as she awoke in the king sized bed. It's been two days since she had been forcibly transfered to the Trancy manor. She refused to acknowledge the Trancy heir himself, which was not a wise idea, seeing that his patiences was wearing thin. Rubbing her eyes until they burned, she yawned tiredly before sighing down at the clothes she was wearing.

A night gown.

Alois's butler, Claude, had been ordered to retrieve all of her clothes while she had been bathing, and replace it with..ugh _dresses_.

Elie shuddered at the pink and puffy memory. No, she didn't hate dresses, she loved going window shopping with Faith, but she never liked the dresses _on_ her.

Hearing a light creak, Elie mentally groaned as she noticed it as Alois creeping into "her room".

Seriously, her two bestfriends were _Tj and Faith_, things like popping up on her and scaring her was a daily thing.

"dude, I _so_ know your there, I'm like a ninja." she said nonchalantly before snapping her head to his direction. To her surprise, he wasn't there. Tilting her head as if she was a puppy that heard a weird sound, she raised a confused eyebrow. She sighed again before turning her head back, only to be met with a grinning Alois.

"Boo" he whispered quickly

"HOLY" she screamed, jumping away

"a ninja huh?" he laughed loudly

"well, that was before you went all Sasuke Uchiha on me" she pouted as she looked away

"Don't ask" she sighed as she noticed his confused look

He suddenly smirked widely, making her subconsciously move back. He moved closer to her, a little _too_ close for comfort. Elie gulped as she blushed feverishly, moving away only to be met with the headboard of the bed she was sitting in.

"I want you" he whispered, moving closer

"w-wha!" was the only thing she managed to croaked out

"I want you to be my maid" he smirked, she could feel his breath on her face. Turning her head side-ways her mouth went dry as she felt his narrow nose brush against her neck. He sniffed her, which weirded her out mentally, but she was physically frozen by the unusual action.

"your pigmentation is quite odd, it's most likely the same as Hannah's" he uttered, his tone darkening as he mentioned the woman's name.

"u-um..t-that's because I'm a mixed race" she stuttered breathlessly, shifting uncomfortably.

"enlighten me" he whispered into her ear.

_Clearly, he has no sense of personal space.._she mentally facepalmed

He sniffed her once more, causing her to shut her eyes tightly. He noticed, making a mental note of it before smirking.

"u-um..m-my mother is s-spanish, and my d-dad is supposedly African-American.." she gulped as small droplets of sweat trickled down her forehead

"_supposedly?_" he repeated, a hint of amusement dancing with the simply word.

"I-I've..never met him" she clarified

He was shamelessly pressing her against the headboard of the bed, making her glance at him every few seconds, hoping he would move. She was _really_ not used to the oppostie sex being so close to her.

_I think this counts as sexual assault...great..I'm being sexually assaulted by a 14-year-old in booty shorts..._

He chuckled darkly before moving, if possible, even closer.

"really?" he quirked curiously. That playful and childish, yet decieving tone of voice dripping out from his mouth, as if it was water.

"y-yeah.." Her heart was about to leap out of her chest as his tongue playfully slid against her neck.

She couldn't believe it, she had been _sniffed_ and _licked_ and it wasn't even from Tj's dog!

She wanted to laugh at her rather odd situation, but the fact that Alois had brushed his lips against her cheek made her giggle come to an erupt stop.

"so will you do it?" he whispered into the shell if her ear

"wh..what?" her brown eyes pore into his bright baby blue ones

"become my maid" he smirked at her curious look

She had to say yes, if she didn't he would punish her. She was his toy, meaning he could do whatever he wanted to her without anyone's permission. Besides, she was just a _woman_, meaning she was powerless and almost meaningless to the world. They were practically just there to bare children..

"pass" she rolled her eyes

His eyes widen, he then back away a few steps making her sigh in relief. Raising his hand, he smacked her across the face. Hard. She gasped at the burning sensation on her left cheek bone, caressing it gingerly she looked at the smirking boy in front of her incredulously.

"you will become my maid, report to Claude for your duties. Girl" he snapped angrily

He sharply turned on his heel before promptly leaving the room.

"_motherfucker.."_ she grumbled in a high-pitched voice as she held her cheek in one hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days earlier<strong>

"What do you mean she's gone?" Ciel repeated in disbelief

"that's exactly what we mean! Man..for a cute little Earl, your dumb" Faith groaned as she facepalmed

That just earn her a death glare from the "cute little Earl" and an amused snort from Tj.

"Young master, I think I have an idea of who had kidnapped Miss. Elie" Sebastian's smooth voice cutting through the tense atmosphere

"well, who is it?" Bard questioned

"Alois Trancy" he stated

"oh that Tranny guy?" Tj tilted his head

"yes, but why do you think so?" Faith asked curiously

"well, seeing as we last left them _hanging_, I consider that they would be quite curious about _you three. _Before you grace me with an idiotic remark, I'll explain" he started as he noticed Faith opening her mouth before eruptly shuting it.

"Seeing as you three do not wear the formal attire you were ordered to, your clothing _stands out_. Even if you _were_ to wear your uniform, the fact that you would randomly wonder around town without any assignments or orders, you would still stand out. Since you three were not wearing anything that would indicate that your belong to the Phantomhive manor, nor were you playing the part, it arises the question; why?" he smiled depite his glowering aura

Of course he was blaming them, with there careless attitude. Who wouldn't? But the fact that he was smiling so charmingly made it seem as if he was proud. Faith, being the confused idiot she was, took it as a compliment.

"why thank you!" she cheered happily

"che..you dumb tomato-head" Tj rolled his eyes

"hey,...shut up" she hissed

"oh no you didn't" he glared

"oh yeeeesssss, I did honey" she smiled

"Puhlease! Girl, yo momma soooooooo fat, that when her beeper goes off, people thing she's backing up!" he laughed as he show her his peace sign

"Oh really? Well, yo momma so old, I told her to act her age and she died" she pouted

"Yo momma so fat when God said "let there be light" he told her to move out of the way!" he snorted

"Yo momma so stupid-"

"Will you shut up!" Ciel interupted sharply

"yo momma so stupid she got hit by a parked car" Tj said quickly before Ciel or Sebastian could stop him

"oh shawg.." she gasped

"I know right" he grinned at her

"alright, alright you got me there.." she sighed dramatically

Tj laughed as he gripped her shoulder. They then pointed there attention to the glaring Ciel and sighing Sebastian.

"so how do you suppose we get her back then?" Finny asked, ignoring the two

"we will wait for Trancy to make the first move" Ciel said sternly through his folded hands in front of him

"why don't we just bust in there and steal Elie back?" Faith exclaimed, tuning back into the conversation

"if we did that, there would be no point seeing as we won't have a propper plan. We should await for our appoinets first move, just like a game of chest" Ciel muttered the last part to himself before dismissing his servants.

* * *

><p><strong>Since you are awesome and I love you, you will review this chapter! ;D I will give you cookies! XD<strong>


	9. Hannah and the ultimate emo

"Again?" Elie questioned flabbergasted

Claude nodded before exiting the room. Elie groaned loudly as she threw her hands up in frustration.

She was currently in the Alois office, dusting the book shelf. Claude had came to inspect her work by running his slender gloved finger against it. There was some dust on it. Elie pouted, she never wanted the job of being a maid, she'd rather work with Finny in the garden. She loved being outside, never inside where it's dark. Dusting the shelf once more, this time with more force, she set out to find Claude, claiming she was done.

_"Don't let them turn him.." _

It was weird. How she, Faith and Tj had been transported to the past. There was no reason behind it, was there? Elie ,much less Tj and Faith had not been thinking about how they would get home.

She didn't get it.

Why would _they _of, all the people in the world, be transported into the past? And why did that man look so much like Sebastian? Could he have _been_ Sebastian? It didn't make sense. Unless Sebastian isn't human, it's impossible for him to be both in the past and future. Was he not human?

Now that she thought about it, working alongside Sebastian was quite weird. He did everything perfectly perfect, and in inhumanly speed at that..

She had the pieces to the puzzle, but the edges were jagged and bent, unable to fit anywhere.

_If Sebastian isn't human, then what is he? Claude too...There both very weird people.._

"Elie~!" she heard the only male voice in the world that could sound almost exactly like Faith.

She blinked, staring Alois's skipping form.

_What a weirdo.._

She looked at him weirdly as he hugged her tightly.

_This dude has problems..._

"Let's go outside! Hannah got the horses ready" he grinned childishly

"Horses?" Elie managed to croak out before forcibly dragged out at the back of the mansion.

* * *

><p>"Dude...I don't wanna go today..." Faith whined<p>

"I believe you have no choice, Miss Faith" Sebastian smiled as he opened the carriage door for Ciel

"Get yo ass on board girl" Tj smirked as he entered after Ciel

"Fine...but we're not gonna just stay in this car thingy, we're coming inside" Faith pouted

"No" Ciel said blankly

She looked at Sebastian that was still holding the door who motioned her to get in, she then looked at Ciel who didn't return her glance. She sighed loudly as she took a step forward, only to turn on her heel and head towards the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian sighed as Ciel motioned him to get her.

"Miss Faith, you shouldn't perform such reckless actions" Faith heard Sebastian's voice behind

Looking behind, she saw Sebastian right beside her. He was close enough for Faith to feel his rather hot breath on her neck. Being the perverted minded girl she was, she practically melted at the action. She grinned with stars in her eyes. As the consequence for her careless actions, she tripped. Before her face planted onto the grass, Sebastian's long muscular arm wrapped around her small waist, hoisting her over his shoulder. He walked towards the carriage, which seemed half a mile away, but with his unexplained speed he was there within minutes.

"I wonder what our babies will look like.." Faith muttered, a small trail of drool sliding down her chin as she entered the carriage

"Awh! Naw man d'that's nasty! Your drooling!" Tj exclaimed, disgust obvious in his surly voice

Faith wiped her chin with her index finger, she stared at it curiously before grinning. She attempted to touch Tj with it, Tj groaned in disgust as he held her arm back. Faith was laughing like a baby on crack.

"Lick it!" she laughed loudly

"No!" he shouted

"I see why they have Elie around.." Sebastian muttered, causing Ciel to nod in agreement.

* * *

><p>Alois climbed onto a white mustang, Elie watched the horse in amazement. A woman with pale purple hair and a bandage over her eye handed a black horse over to Elie.<p>

"What happened to your eye?" Elie asked gently

"Nothing, just a mere accident" The woman replied quietly

"What kind? I mean, it would probably have to be a pretty dangerous one to have a bandage?" Elie continued

The woman shifted uncomfortably when they felt Alois's eyes on them.

"I'm Elie, what about you?" she changed the subject seeing it as an uncomfortable topic for the maid

"Hannah" Alois voice cut the woman off "Get out of our site, your disrupting Elie and I"

The woman now known as Hannah bowed before quickly walking towards the manor

"She wasn't bothering me." Elie said blankly

"That disgusting woman bothers _me_" he said darkly as his blue hues pore into her brown ones.

"Hey, there's no need to talk that way" she glared

Alois glared harder at her, of course she sighed as she rubbed her temple.

"Whatever.." she rolled her eyes

He instantly smiled brightly at her.

"Let's ride!" he cheered

_He's definitely bipolar.._

"I'm not riding a horse!" she exclaimed

"Why not?" he frowned

"You want me to break my neck? Next thing you know I'm gonna be on my death bed! And you know who I'm gonna haunt when I'm dead? You! Because your the one who wanted me on a horse! No, no thank I don't feel like dying today" she said wide-eyed

"You wanna ride with me?" Alois smirked devishly

"..." she blushed in embarrassment

* * *

><p>Ciel and Sebastian exited the carriage into a small store (or so Faith thought) that was named "Undertaker".<p>

"What the hell is a Undertaker?" Faith looked at the "store" from behind the window of the carriage

"Oh! I know! I was playing cod online, and this dude was named Undertaker! I was like, man that's a kick-ass username!" Tj exclaimed

"What's cod?" Faith looked at him in confusion

"Call of duty, duh!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Ew! Your a nerd?" she exclaimed

"Just because I play a video game, doesn't mean I'm a nerd. I'm G hoe!" he clicked his tongue

"G stands for gay?" Faith looked at him dumbly

"..Fuck you..."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is safe?" Elie looked at Alois nervously<p>

"Don't get too comfortable" he sneered

Elie blinked at him.

_Just breathe Elizabeth, Just breathe..Don't repeat what happened 4 months ago.._

4 month's ago, before Elie, Faith and Tj had been transported into the past, they had just started high school. Faith, wearing her "exposing" attire had been called a slut by a junior. Elie, being the most protective of her friends had punch the 17-year-old barbie like girl square in the face.

Even though Elie was short, a little thick, and clumsy, she had strong arms. Her legs; not so much.

One punch had caused the junior to go home with a black eye, and caused Elie to be suspended for a week.

Yeah, not a real good thing to have on your permanent record.

She sighed, but then squeaked when the horse started walking. Alois grinned at her reaction as he kicked the horse's side, causing it to move at jogging pace.

"Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy crap. Holy craaaaaappppp!" she whispered under her breath quickly

Alois laughed maniacally at her fear as he kicked the horse once more, causing it to run.

"Holy shit! L-Let me off man!" she nearly screamed at him as she wrapped her arms around him tightly

The horse slowed back to walking pace as Alois giggled.

"You were scared" he smiled as he looked back at her

Her eye twitched in annoyance as her arms loosen around him.

* * *

><p>"I said I wanted to look at the corpse of the incident" Ciel said sternly<p>

"Well, like I said, this is it" The Undertaker smiled "My dear Earl"

The Undertaker continued as he noticed Ciel's confused look.

"This is the only thing left behind on the scene of the crime. Burning out in such high temperatures, it's obvious only ashes would remain" he tossed the small bottle of ashes towards the young Earl, who in response caught it

Looking into it, Ciel narrowed his eyes when he saw a glittering substance.

"Whoa..dude! This is like the perfect get-away for emo's!" Faith said in awe as Tj laughed

"Faith! Tj! What are you doing here?" Ciel exclaimed, surprised by they're sudden appearance

"She made me do it!" Tj pointed to Faith quickly

"You snitch!" Faith glared

"I rather be a snitch than a bitch! Ah-ha!" he laughed

"How much have you heard?" Sebastian raised a thin black eyebrow

"Heard what?" Tj replied confused

"Nevermind" Sebastian smiled, making Tj subconsciously back away

"Tj~! Man you gotta check this out! It's the ultimate emo slash goth!" Faith said, a hint of amusement in her voice as she poked at the Undertaker

"Awh man! That's so true!" Tj laughed

"I know, the long bangs, she's wearing all black! She has a scar -she probably cut herself-! And she's pale as _fuck_!" Faith exclaimed as she pointed at his features

"Girl, are you dumb? That's a dude!" Tj pointed at him

"No way! I know a girl when I see one!"

"Your mistaken young vixen, I am indeed a man" the Undertaker said with a smile

"I tol' you!" Tj threw his hand up in frustration

"Ohhh..." Faith nodded in understanding

"Dumbass" Tj muttered

"Says the one standing next to a coffin" Faith "pfft"-ed

Both friends eyes widen in fear.

"A COFFIN?" Tj shouted as he jumped away

"HOLY SHIZ NIT! I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT!" Faith screamed

"AHH WHAT THE FUCK!"

"AHH!"

"AHHHH!"

"AHHHHH!"

Both friends we're looking at back and forth between each other and the coffin's around them as they screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Ciel shouted at them, far from infuriated

Faith slapped a hand over Tj's mouth, and Tj slapped a hand over Faith's mouth.

"Sebastian, we're going to the funeral, but drop these idiots back at the mansion first" Ciel rubbed his temple in annoyance

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian bowed before gently pushing both 14-year-old's out of the funeral home.

* * *

><p>"You had something to do with Hannah's eye, didn't you?" Elie said quite randomly as Alois rode them back at the manor from his horse.<p>

"What does it matter?" he sneered

"You may think it doesn't matter, but I bet her eye probably hurts. Don't you care?" she answered, her eyes narrowing scornfully

"No." he said

"Why?" she asked

"Why not?" he countered with a taunting smirk

"Because she's human, and every human deserves affection" she said blankly

He snorted at her reply

"And what if there not human?"

"They still living, are they not?" she frowned

"You are so naive" he said darkly

"And you are cruel" she snapped

He looked at her with a widen smirk. He elbowed her rib, causing her to let go of him and to hold her now sore side. She looked at him in confusion before he forcibly shoved her off of the horse. She hit the ground with a loud thud.

"I know.." His voice became a soft echo as her vision blurred into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the switching back of people and stuff, but I thought it will give you an idea about were they are in the series XD Review! There like cookies to me! I LOVE 'EM!<strong>


	10. Bitch slaps hurt!

Hey guys! XD I decided to do the author note from up here instead lol. To people not interested, just skip to the story.

Okay, to **Moka-girl**:

No, for your information I don't have spell check. I check the dictionary, learn new words and see how I could place them in my fanfic's. (I'm old fashioned like that) .I had never been particually strong in the spelling area. So everything I write down is from my common knowledge. "Get a grip.." What do you mean? You didn't specify anything, leaving me confused. Oh yeah, and "Moka-girl" is a username I've seen before. You probably had reviewed or alerted one of my other stories. So your either a hypocrite or an asshole. PLUS you actually _favored this fic!_ So I'm gonna take you as extremely stupid, you don't like this fic, don't read it. It's common sense, something you seem to be missing in that fine head of yours. Oh, and that wasn't constructive criticism, it was just your pathetic way of insulting_ me_. If you ever read my profile, I had said "I'm not too big on writing". So why don't you unfavor my fic if it's bothering you so much. Good bye and have a terrible day. You can take that review and shove it up your ass with the 10 foot pole you have stuffed up there too ;). POWNED BITCH!

To my awesome reviewers and readers that I love so much, sorry you had to read that. It's just the way I was raised! XD

Okie dokie! ON WITH ZE STORY! XD

* * *

><p>Elie cracked open her eyes. She rubbed her throbbing head in pain as she grunted. Attempting to sit up she felt something restricting her movements. Snapping her eyes to the source, she found a mess of blonde hair that laid over her body.<p>

It was Alois.

That was enough for her to yelp in shock.

Alois's head jerk from her chest, caused by the sudden noise. He stared tiredly at her. Her breath became uneven and rapid as the blush on her cheeks spread over her entire face. He almost smirked at her amusing reaction but the overwhelming erge to fall back to sleep prevented him from any smug actions. Instead, his head dropped back onto her chest.

"A-Alois..what the hell do you think your doing...?" Elie managed to croak out

"Your softer than my pillow.." he uttered

Her eye's widen in shock as her face transmitted into a darker shade of red

"..Maybe it's because of all this" he said as he tightly gripped her love handles

She narrowed her eyes at the insulting comment.

"..Alright..that's it.." she said through gritted teeth as she pushed him off of her and got up from the large bed

"Where are you going" he demanded

"Home..my _real _home." she glared at him

He gaped at her before he quickly removed himself from the bed and gripped her wrist tightly

"No your not" he sneered

"You kidnap me, push me off a horse, call me fat and you actually expect me to stay? No way, I've been treated like shit before and the best path is to walk away. Besides, I wanna see my mom" she sneered back

He glared at her as his hand collided with her cheek in a hard impact. She fell to the floor in shock as she held her now throbbing and red cheek.

He had slapped her before, but never _that _hard.

"I hate you!" she screamed at him as she stood up and charged at him. She attempted to push him to the floor but was quickly hoisted a foot into the air. Two long muscluar arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pressing her against a man's chest. Claude stood solemly as he restricted the infuriated girl from attacking his master.

Elie rarely got this angry, she had great control over her emotions, but Alois had somehow broke through her calm facade.

She kicked at Claude from behind as she tried to attack the smirking blonde that stood unaffected.

_She is truly entertaining_ Alois grinned ..._how refreshing..._

She finally calmed down, her breath slowing as the red in her cheeks faded away. Alois frowned as his "fun" had came to an end. His hand collided with her cheek (not as hard as the last one) making Elie peer at him through the long stress of her bangs.

"You should know that a servant should not act this way towards they're master" he said with a wide smirk

"Yeah, and the master also shouldn't sleep in the same bed as they're servant. I guess we're both in the wrong" she countered causing Alois to blink at her

"You are to stay in this room for the day. Hannah will guard the door" he said sternly before motioning Claude to place her down. She huffed and glared heatedly at his retreating form.

"Asshole" she muttered as the door clicked shut behind her

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Faith questioned as the teenage boy tip-toed across the dark room<p>

"Shush! That freaky butler is gonna hear us!" Tj glared at her through the dark

She blinked at him curiously before grinning

"I'll scream if you don't tell me" she giggled

"No you won't-" he started but was cut off when she took a deep breath

"Okay! Okay!" he exclaimed "I'm gonna try to find Elie. Dude, aren't you a little bothered that she's been kidnapped by a tranny?"

"Nope" she shrugged

He narrowed his eyes at her in distain

"Elie is our mommy! If she can take care of us, she can take care of herself. I mean, you gotta admit, we can be the most annoying people on the face of the earth. Yet she still stays with us" she finished

"Psh. You barely know anything about Elie. I've known her since I was five! You just moved here two years ago and you magically think you know everything there is about her. Your just a rich brat." he glared at her

"Dude, I know your pissed 'cause your little crush has been kidnapped by blondie. But don't bring me into this, it's my parents money, not mine" she said blankly

"I don't like her that way!" he screeched as a heavy blush consumed his entire face

"Yeah right." she giggled as she placed a hand over her mouth

"Whatever..I'm going" he sighed

"I'm coming" she grinned at him

"I believe you two aren't going anywhere" came the smooth voice that belonged to no other than Sebastian.

"GAH! Dude! What the fuck!" Tj jumped as he turned around, only to see Sebastian smiling. He was standing in the doorway with a candle that dimly lit up the space around him

"Holy shiz nit! You scared the crap outta me!" Faith screeched

"That would be weird if he was actually watching us the whole time.." Tj uttered

"EW! Sebastian your a creeper?" Faith exclaimed as she pointed at him dramatically

Sebastian narrowed his eyes scornfully at the redhead who still stood with wide blue eyes, legs spread apart, lips slightly pouted, and pointing at him with a pale slender arm.

"Though I have absoultely no idea what a _creeper_ is, I am pretty sure it isn't a compliment." he replied blankly as Faith shrugged

"You two have no need to invade the Trancy manor, both our young lord and I have been informed a couple of hours ago that we have been invited to the Trancy home in a costume ball tomorrow night" the tall butler smiled

"So...we get to see Elie?" Tj asked cautiously

"Yes"

Faith grinned maniacally before raising her hands and shouting in a southern accent

"PRAISE JESUS!"

Sebastian looked at the 14-year-old oddly before shaking his head in disapproval.

"I assure you, _Jesus _has nothing to do with this" he smirked roguishly

With that, he promptly left the room and left the two teenagers confused.

"Seriously, that guy reminds me of the weird kid that no one talks too in class" Tj said randomly

"I know, but Sebastian's hot, so it doesn't count" Faith grinned

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry..." Elie muttered<p>

She got up before walking sluggishly towards the door. Knocking loudly, she alerted the maid behind the door about her current status.

"Heeeeyyyy...Hannah..I'm hungry and bored.." she said loudly

The purple-headed maid shifted uncomfortably, unsure if she should answer the girl.

"Heyyyy..." Elie groaned, sounding completely bored out of her mind

"Could you at least make me a sandwich. I'm starving.." she whined

"I'm sorry Miss Elie, but I am supposed to guard the door.." Hannah whispered from the other end

"I'm sure blondie the albino won't mind if you just leave for a minute" she tried to assure

"I'm sorry, but I cannot" the woman replied

"Well, you guard from the inside? I bored and I wanna talk to someone" Elie pouted

"...uh.."

"Come on, you'll really know if I would try something weird if your inside. Just come in" Elie smiled

Hannah hestitated for a moment before unlocking Elie's door and discreetly walking inside. Elie beamed, walking towards her bed she patted the space beside her, motioning the full grown woman to sit.

Hannah sighed, sitting beside her with her hands folded over her lap and her back straight. She glanced at the 14-year-old who shamelessly stared at her rather large bust.

"Whooaaa.. Do you think mine will ever get that big?" she commented in awe

Hannah blinked before covering her chest in embarrassment.

"Ha, I was just kidding!" Elie laughed

"This is what happens when I'm deprived of my idiots.." she groaned

"Deprived of your idiots?" Hannah repeated in confusion

"Yes, Faith and Tj...Without my idiots, I have impulses to act like them when I'm alone.." she sighed

Hannah's lips curled slightly in an amused smile.

The door then slammed open, revealing a more than angry Alois who glared at Hannah dangerously.

"Alois? Knock first dude!" Elie glared

"Hannah" he drawled out

_Oh jeez.._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Sorry I didn't update as quickly as I wanted too, I just got into highschool a week ago and I'm still adjusting.. REVIEWS MOTIVATE ME!..That's why I update XD if you guys didn't review it would probably take a month or two for me to update :D SO REVIEW...and I'll promise a new chapter when I have the free time instead of laying around..<strong>


	11. The ball: Part 1

Elie watched as Alois idly looked at the costumes Hannah had provided only minutes ago.

"Damn" He muttered as he threw a costume at the floor

"Damn this one! Damn this too!" He continued as he threw the clothing.

He walked towards a crown that was delicately placed on a small table.

"Most of all.." He started as he lifted the heavy crown "Damn you!"

He threw the crown at Hannah's head earning a gasp from the maid.

"Holy shit! Alois!" Elie glared before quickly making her way towards the injured maid. A small trail of blood trickled down her cheek as Elie carefully rubbed her bruised forehead in an attempt to sooth her. Alois glared at Elie menacingly, making a move to pull her away from Hannah, he was interrupted when Claude opened the door.

That seemed to make Alois forget the scene in front of him as he smiled sweetly towards his loyal butler.

"What about him?" Alois asked quickly

"He has arrived" Claude added as he swiftly bowed

Alois walked towards the pink bed covered with costumes beside him.

"I was selecting a costume. Claude, you wear one too." He smiled "How about this one?"

Picking up a pink frilly dress laced with bows, he placed it on one of Claude's broad shoulders.

"Ole!" He sang briefly as he clapped his hands and posed oddly.

Elie stared at Alois weirdly.

_Weirdo alert! Weirdo alert!_

While Elie was caught in her own Alois insulting thoughts, said boy ripped the pink dress from Claude's shoulder, glaring at Hannah scornfully.

"All these costumes are useless!" He started before his facial expression turned blank

"Take yours off, Hannah"

Elie felt something warm trickling down her nostril. Wiping it off, she stared at her bloody hand in terror.

Her nose was bleeding.

Hannah peeled off her maid costume wordlessly, causing Elie to turn around in shock.

"What! S-Shouldn't you go to a change room? O-or at least kick the guys out?" Elie exclaimed in embarrassment as she covered her eyes. This caused Alois to smirk.

Hannah didn't answer as she slipped the last article of clothing from her body, leaving only a nearly transparent skirt on.

Alois stared at her body before turning towards Claude.

"Is the preparations complete, Claude?"

"Yes. To turn day into night, pleasure into pain, and waltz into requiem -that is the Trancy butler."

Alois smiled sadistically as his eyes darkened.

"You'll have an enjoyable time here, Ciel Phantomhive"

"Ciel? He's coming? Oh! That means Faith and Tj are coming too right?" Elie beamed

He ignored her as he still smiled and stared at nothing in particular.

"...Uh...are you having a moment?"

"Shhh!" Hannah cooed, her hands still over her large breast in order to cover what's left of her dignity.

"He'll get mad if you interrupt his evil stare time" she whispered

Elie looked back at Alois oddly

_WEIRDO ALERT! WEIRDO ALERT!_

* * *

><p>Elie felt more than awkward as she walked towards the ball room in her princess costume. The dress came all the way down to her toes, it was laced with yellow frills and pearl white bows. The skirt of the dress was beyond puffy and her hair was down, her curls framing her face and showing it's real length which was just above her elbows.<p>

And she absolutely hated it.

She felt even _more awkward_ that Alois was wearing Hannah's maid costume.

_What kind of boy WILLINGLY wears a dress to his own party? Oh yeah, ALOIS does.._

"Alois...Why the hell did you make me wear this? I wanted to be a vampire!" she glared

Walking until he was a mere inch away from her face, Alois smirked

"P-personal space man!" she blushed as she attempted to step back.

His free arm snaked around her waist tightly, forcing her hips to connect with his.

"Because you look cute" His smirk widen significantly as he noticed her breathing uneven.

"A-Alois will you stop-"

She was cut off as his rough but warm lips connected with hers in a hard impact. As quickly as it had came, he pulled away, pushing her off of him. Stumbling back a few steps, she stared at Alois wide-eyed.

"Che. You liked it, didn't you? Disgusting." he wiped his mouth in disdain as he glared down at her.

She carefully traced her slight bruised lips, her eyes still as wide as saucers as she watched him walk into the ball room.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

That was her first kiss.

It was not how she imagined it to be.

It was rough and it slightly hurt. And it was not with someone she likes.

_And what kind of boy says I'm disgusting after that? Oh yeah, ALOIS does.._

* * *

><p>Faith almost glared at the blonde 12-year-old girl who clinged to Ciel with a grin.<p>

"Who's the legally blonde?" she asked

"Young master's fiance" Sebastian smiled

"Fiance?" Tj questioned

Faith was wearing a black cat costume, ironically, Sebastian had been drawn towards Faith even more. He had been smiling as he fingered her fake cat ears. What was weird was that Faith did not acknowledged his odd affection towards her ears, she didn't even noticed. Tj was wearing a John Lennon costume which was designed and made by Sebastian (He had somehow persuaded the butler to do so).

Ciel was wearing a pirate costume and the unidentified blonde was wearing a native costume. Sebastian, was wearing his usual attire.

"So..What's your name little Missy?" Faith asked through gritted teeth.

"Elizabeth" she smiled as she curtsy elegantly.

"Hey, that's the same name as Elie!" Tj beamed

"No, her name is Elie! Elie and Elizabeth are completely different names!" Faith protested

"No, you turd. Her real name is Elizabeth, but she says she doesn't like it when people call her that, so people call her Elie" Tj explained with a roll of his hazel eyes

Faith's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she muttered under her breath along the lines of "Stupid Mexican"

"I'm not Mexican!" he glared "...I'm from El Salvador!"

"Whatever!" she huffed

Elizabeth sweat-dropped as she stared at the two arguing.

"At least I ain't a tomato head" he laughed

"You know I'm naturally blonde!" she whined

"Whatever cat-woman" he chuckled

Elie then appeared between them, she was watching them curiously followed by a exasperated sigh.

Ciel stared almost wide eyed at Elie, obviously shocked by her sudden appearance.

"Guys. Stop arguing over the simplest crap for once! Jeez" She yelled at them

"Elie!" Tj exclaimed, first to notice her

Faith stared at Elie.

"Who are you?" she quirked causing Elie to stare at her blankly

Turning on her heel she attempted to walk away but was caught by Faith's maniacal laughter and arms around her waist.

"I'm joking! I just didn't notice you with all this stuff! You look adorable mommy!" Faith grinned as she pointed towards her costume.

"Alois made me wear it" She rolled her eyes

"I have to thank the tranny guy" Tj laughed "I've been trying to get you to wear something like this for years man."

"Whatever John Lennon" Elie laughed

Tj smiled slightly in response as Faith looked between them curiously.

"Are you guys having a moment?" she questioned with a grin

"No!" Elie glared

"Psh. Yeah right!" Tj blushed in embarrassment

"Sure..." she smirked

Turning around to finally greet Ciel and his date, she was met with a pillar and no one else to occupy it. Looking around she found Ciel left alone to watch people dance leaning against another pillar, she could not find Elizabeth though. That thought did not bother Elie (seeing as she didn't know her) or Faith (which reasons should be obvious)

"Damn~!" Tj cooed as he saw a 14-year-old girl walk towards him. She had a tray of glasses filled with wine.

She had long blonde hair that were separated in to two side-ponytails and the remaining spilled over her back. The costume she was wearing was one Elie recognized. It was Hannah's.

"A-Al-"

The nameless girl glared at Elie which made her snap her mouth shut

"Al?" Faith asked

"...Yeah..as in Alicia" She continued slowly

_Alica_ smiled sweetly.

"Wait. You know her?" Tj blinked

"Um"

"Of course she knows me!" Alicia beamed, handing her tray to Faith who took it wordlessly. "We're almost like sisters! Right, Miss Elie?"

"..Sure" She shrugged

"Uh! Uh! Naw! Naw man! Faith doesn't approve!" Faith interjected

Alicia grabbed Elie's smaller hands in hers, ignoring the noisy red-head.

"I've missed you Elie! Even though it's only been a day or two!" She smiled before pulling her into a hug.

"When Hannah walks through the door. Go into my room and stay until I can get you" He whispered into her ear

Pulling away, Alicia swiftly took her tray before walking towards Ciel.

"Could you hook me up?" Tj quirked with a grin

"Pfft. Do it yourself" she rolled her eyes

Faith looked back towards the mysterious girl, she and Ciel had just left without a second word. Wondering where they went, she followed silently not knowing the trouble that will occur by the action.

Curiosity killed the cat, right?

* * *

><p><strong>OMGGG! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING AS FAST AS I WOULD LIKE! It seems like ever since I entered high-school my friends have been practically DEMANDING my attention and stuff. This is kind of a cliffy but I WILL update the soonest possible! I PROMISE! Ah! Btw it's only been a month since I entered high-school and there's ALREADY crap loads of drama involving the people around me.. Okay I'll start the next chapter as soon as I can!<strong>


	12. The ball: Part 2

Faith sighed apathetically as she awaited for Ciel and Alicia to come out of the room. So far she had only heard low whispers and faint humming.

The door then opened without warning, slamming Faith against the hard concrete wall. Alicia had skipped happily down the hall in the other direction, leaving Faith in her dust.

"Oi!" Ciel called after her

Alicia giggled in amusement, making Ciel aware of her direction. He followed her quickly as she ran away. Faith grumbled as she forced the door away from her, she glared at Ciel's retreating back. She noticed that his blue pirate coat was nowhere to be seen. Enraged by the perverted thoughts that seeped into her mind, she followed the 12-year-old Earl.

_I swear if that Alicia chick molested him, she's DEAD!_

* * *

><p>Elie blinked as she watch Hannah walk into the ballroom with what looked like a piano.<p>

"What is it?" Tj asked in curiosity, noticing the alarmed look on her face

"I have to go..You coming?" Elie asked quickly

"...Where are you-"

Tj was interrupted when a sweet smell drifted into his nose. Looking towards it's direction he saw two Indian men. One with a plate of fresh bread, and the other wearing a Sherlock Holmes costume explaining it to Elizabeth, Finny, Meirin, Bard, and two other people he had yet to learn about.

"I think I'll stay here and have some bread. Damn, that smells good!" He grinned before running towards the group.

"Okay then.." Elie shrugged, walking out of the ball room and down the hall.

She sighed deeply, why did Alois want her in his room?

While confusing thoughts swarmed around her head, she was pushed by a frantic Ciel. A almost terrified expression on his face.

"Hey! You okay?" She called after him.

He ignored her, continuing to run down the hall.

Elie sighed once more, before being knocked onto the ground by a sweating Faith.

"Faith! What's with you! You have eye's, I'm right here!" Elie glared but stopped as she saw a worried look on the red head's face.

"..What's wrong?" Elie asked immediately

"I don't know! Just follow me!" She said quickly before jumping to her feet and following Ciel once more.

"What's wrong with Ciel?" Elie asked as she followed her friend

"That's what I'm trying to figure out!" She replied anxiously

Running after Ciel, it wasn't long until they were both outside and hiding behind a tree, watching the Earl.

"What's wrong? Are you suffering? Does it hurt? If it hurts, I'll lick you and heal up...your wound" Alicia seemed to appeared by the shadows, walking towards Ciel with a sweet smile.

"That bitc-" Faith growled but was cut off when Elie placed a hand over her mouth.

"Cut your act, Alois Trancy" Ciel snapped

Alicia glared as Elie sighed and Faith's eyes widen.

"Hmm..So you knew. How boring." Alois pouted as he swiftly removed the blonde wig.

"I knew you would make your move when I was alone." Ciel countered

"Did you follow me on purpose? Even if you did.." Alois smirked as Claude walked from behind a nearby tree and the three amber colored hair triplets jumped from another tree

"Don't look down on me" Ciel smirked darkly

"It is exactly how young master says." Sebastian's voice seemed to flow between them.

He then made his appearance as he walked from behind the tree Ciel was leaning on

"That's weird beyond belief.. everyone's just popping out of trees " Elie whispered

"I should have warned you earlier, Claude" Sebastian glared

"It's nothing really, I just wanted to speak in a quiet place.." Alois smiled

"Hosting a costume ball and even dressing up like that...What do you want from me?" Ciel blinked

"I want you" He interrupted making Elie blush at the remark

"What do you mean by that" Ciel glared

"I want you. That's all it is, Ciel Phantomhive"

_Yaoi moment..._ Both Elie and Faith thought pervertedly

"If you refuse, everyone in there would be slaughtered.." Alois grinned as he looked towards his manor

Elie's eyes widen significantly at his demand.

_So that's why he wanted me in his room..Tj's still in there! Dammit!_

Elie felt her stomach curl at the thought of Tj slaughtered.

"I prepared for some entertainment." Alois smiled at the unaffected Ciel "Once that begins, everyone will die. Including your loved ones"

"What are you going to do?" His voice was filled with amusement

The deafening silence quaked Elie's heart as beads of sweat dripped down her forehead.

"...Do as you please" Ciel shrugged

Elie immediately gasp as panic rid it's way into her mind.

_Tj_

As Elie attempted to run towards the manor intending to get Tj and the other servants out of there, Faith pushed her against the tree. The look Faith gave her was enough to make her stop mid-step.

"Not yet" Faith whispered

"Is it really alright?" Alois asked dumbly

"Sure. If you can, that is. I have something to ask you as well." Ciel smirked

"What is it? I'll answer it..." Alois giggled "If you kneel before me and wag your tail, that is"

The blonde Earl hopped backwards with his butt sticking out. Despite the situation, Elie face palmed at his antics.

"I wonder who'll be the one to wag his tail" Ciel glowered

"You sound quite confident" Alois composed himself of his awkward position "Don't get big-headed just because you have a pretty good butler"

He grabbed Claude's bow-tie with a smug look.

"My Claude is far better!" He stuck out his tongue, a weird golden symbol was presented on the flesh, it was equivalent to the purple symbol on Ciel's right eye.

"Wait, I thought that was a contact." Elie whispered to herself

"As I thought, your one too." Ciel frowned "You understand, don't you, Sebastian. The contract between you and me is for you to lend me your power and to protect me from death until my goal has been fulfilled."

"Of course. I have been your loyal servant since then. I will grant you every wish until the very day our contract completes and part our souls" Sebastian smiled as he looked down at his master. For a split second his eye's glanced at Elie's and Faith's direction.

"That's a good answer." Ciel replied with a smirk

Elie's eyes widen as did Faith's at what they were talking about.

"_Houhe o Taraluna Ron de Rotarel._ Claude, get Ciel!" Alois ordered his stoic butler.

"I order you, Sebastian, protect me no matter what." Ciel barked

"Yes, your highness."

"Yes, my lord."

"Now! Let's go before they get Tj!" Faith whispered to the awe struck Elie.

She immediately blinked before following her best friend inside the manor once more.

* * *

><p>Tj sighed with a perverted grin on his face as he watched the tall purple haired woman push in what seemed like a piano. She was wearing a quite revealing black dress, a bandage covering her right eye with a deep frown upon her pretty face.<p>

"Hot." he muttered in a high-pitched voice

"Hmm?" Lau, a man Tj had met moments ago, said

"What is that?" Meirin murmured

"This is-...I didn't expect to see such a thing in a place like this." Lau said

"Do you know what that is?" Bard asked

The strange but alluring woman then started to lick her fingers.

"Boner alert!" Tj sung as the red in his face spread (as did Bard, Finny and Meirin)

She then placed her wet fingers over the purple plates and played a weird but surprisingly beautiful sound.

"Those must be keys then." Tj muttered

The crowd of aristocrats gathered around the woman, listening to the sounds with a blissful face. Tj then felt a massive headache that banged into his forehead, he looked round to see others react the same way.

"I think I'm getting a tumor!" He shouted

"Tj!" He heard Elie's voice but his vision then blurred as his eyes glowed.

"Dammit!" Faith muttered as she plunged her ears.

"Ow! That hurts my head" Elie whimpered as she plunged her ears also.

What happened next surprised the two teens, people started to attack each other, including them.

"Holy crap!" Elie jumped away as Tj tried to punch her

"That tone of the instrument seems to be controlling them" She heard a man (who was nearby) shout

He stabbed both Elie's and Faith's neck with his thub, then did it to Finny, Bard and Meirin.

Elie couldn't hear correctly, but the pain in her head stopped. That seemed to be the case with the others.

Tj then tackled Elie as he tried to bite her.

"Hey! Snap out of it Tj!" She gasped as his hands wrapped around her neck.

"...S-s..to..p-p..." She choked

Faith than grabbed a plate that was sitting on the buffet table and smash it against Tj's head, instantly knocking him out.

"That's for calling me tomato head!" She huffed but then grinned as she helped Elie up.

"Nice work." Elie fived the red-head with a grin

A large man with a violin approached the two girls with a manic smile.

"Holy shit!" Faith screamed as the musician raised the instrument above they're heads

"Ahh!" Both Elie and Faith screamed

The man stopped mid-way, the violin a mere inch away from they're heads. Elie and Faith blinked as a new sound filled the room, overlapping the music Hannah was playing.

"It's Sebastian!" Finny pointed upwards to where Sebastian was playing the soft sound, which was from dinning cups filled with water.

"What a relaxing sound" Meirin smiled as she adjusted her glasses

"What a feat!" The man (Agni) that had stabbed Elie's neck exclaimed "Sebastian's performance is overlapping that woman's, changing the nature of the sound. Once ominous and shady, the sound wave is now filled with gentleness and grace. This reflects the no less immaculate soul of a performer! Fabulous! You truly are a great man, Sebastian!"

"That's my man! Woot! Shake it baby~!" Faith cheered

Tj, along with other unconscious people, woke up as they walk towards Sebastian. As Sebastian played the last note, Hannah's "piano of destruction" shattered, causing her to fall out of her chair. The crowd clapped happily at Sebastian's performance.

Sebastian jumped from his previous spot, now kneeling beside Hannah. He whispered something to her briefly before retreating back to Ciel, who seemed to be leaning against the pillar once more.

"Hmph. Show-off. What was that instrument anyways?" He asked

"Whoa. I had a dream that I had a tumor, then it was gone!" Tj exclaimed

"And I thought I was the air-head.." Faith muttered

Elie laughed as Tj flipped her off, her response was to stick her tongue out at him.

"It's an armonica. Called "The voice of the Angels", it was very popular in the 18th century. Infamous for corrupting with the mind of those consumed by it's seductive charm, it is a demonic instrument that has been relegated to the dark side of history" Sebastian explained

"I see. A man-made demonic instrument holds no contest against you." Ciel smirked

"Indeed. It was a heart-warming tone" He smiled

_A man-made demonic instrument holds no contest against you _

_So he's not human after all.._ Elie clenched her fists _He's a demon._

"So what was the meaning of this?" A young Indian man interupted (Soma)

"It's but a small entertainment" Alois had then walked through the large golden painted doors "Everyone, please excuse my tardiness. I am Alois Trancy-"

"Pfft! Tranny!" Tj laughed as did Faith and Elie

A death glare was shot their way by the "tranny". The three teenagers were bumped on the head by an annoyed Sebastian.

"Ow!" They shouted in sync

"Please excuse these idiots" Sebastian smiled

"Ah, right. I am pleased to meet you all" Alois quickly recovered

The aristocrats whispered among themselves along the lines of "how young" and "That's the Earl?"

"I am relieved you seem to have enjoyed the entertainment in my absence." He smiled as he walked towards Ciel and Sebastian

_So he just walks towards Ciel without a single glance towards me? RUDE! _Elie huffed

"That was a fabulous performance. You seem musically talented."

"What's with everyone saying fabulous?" Faith snickered

"Gay.." Tj called

"It would be presumptuous to speak of talent; I am but one hell of a butler" Sebastian spoke with a hand over his heart.

"Presumtalious? What does that mean?" Tj repeated

"I think it means arrogant." Elie said thoughtfully

"What does arrogant mean?" Faith asked

"I don't know actually..I think it means to be full of yourself or something.." Elie shrugged

"Yeah, I think it means that.." Tj nodded

"You certainly have a good butler, Earl Phantomhive" Alois smiled

"He is just a butler" Ciel glared

"Young master?" Sebastian instantly called the Earl's attention " Would you mind if I had a little conversation with Claude?"

"Why don't you, Claude?..._Ten minutes. Get it done in ten minutes. If you don't, I'll punish you_." Alois muttered

"Yes, your highness"

"Get it done quickly. Understood?" Ciel glared

"Yes, my lord"

"I wonder what their talking about over there" Faith pouted "Ah! My husband is leaving!"

"He's not your husband" Elie sighed

"Don't be jealous of our relationship" Faith laughed

"What relationship?" Tj snorted

* * *

><p>Minutes passed by and both Alois and Ciel were looking at there watches. Elie was about to walk towards Alois, when a thought came to mind.<p>

_Why should **I** be the one to see what's going on? It's not like I care about what he does. After all the bullshit that he's done? Hell NAW! He can get his ass over here.._

Despite her thoughts, she couldn't help but stare in Alois's direction. She didn't care. Why would she? He was an ass! ..Right?

He _is _an ass!

She would never care about him..

_But, he wanted me out of the ball room because he wanted to keep me out of danger...That **has **to count for something.._

He did look kind of anxious.

_No! What am I thinking? He's a psycho!_

Her head was screaming no, but her feet moved towards the blonde's direction. She then stopped, Claude had appeared behind Alois with a blank face. The two then engaged in a small conversation, a shocked look on Alois's face before Claude left to his duties. She then continued towards the blonde once more, he glared at her briefly before classical music started to play and sooth the air with it's melody. Alois quickly moved towards Elizabeth, asking for a dance, and she accepted (Well, it at least looked like she accepted..). The two blondes swayed into the music, offbeat but gracefully. Ciel's jealously burned from across the room, he quickly grabbed Faith, dancing with her.

Unfortunately, Faith couldn't dance, so the pair clumsily swayed to the music.

Elie felt anger build up in her throat, but swallowed it wordlessly.

"Hey, Elie...y-you wanna dance? W-with me?" Tj was blushing as he bit his lip.

She didn't hear him.

"Um..Elie?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, only to retract it in fear. Elie looked back at him with an evil smile as she raised her hands, pretending to squeeze something plush in her hands.

"Holy crap!" He yelped "What's wrong with you?"

"He thinks he can get away with treating me like his property, only to throw me away for that blonde?" She seethed through gritted teeth, that creepy evil grin still on her face.

"Uh..What are you talking about?" Tj sweatdropped

"Gimme your ipod!" She grinned

"Okay?" He blinked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the device

"You still have that app?"

"Yeah..What do you need it for?" He blinked again

"You'll see.."

Elie walked over to the musician's who provided the room with classical music. The instructor bent down as she whispered into his ear, the man blinked before nodding in understanding. The music that filled the air came to an erupt stop, the crowd of people that occupied the ballroom watched Elie in confusion.

A new, different, sound filled the air, Faith grinned like a maniac as she recognized the beat and rhythm.

"Oh geez.." Tj facepalmed

Elie smiled towards the confused crowd, an embarrassed look on her face. Holding up Tj's ipod in front of her lips, as if it was a microphone, Elie gulped.

"_Baby can't you see? I'm callin'. A guy like you should wear a warning. It's dangerous, I'm fallin'._" Elie sang through the ipod, which projected her voice among the aristocrats.

"_There's no escape, I can't wait. I need a hit, baby give me it. Your dangerous, I'm lovin' it"_ Elie smiled as Faith started to dance. The enthusiastic red head walked up in front of the crowd, beside Elie. She took the ipod away, holding it up in front of her lips.

"_Too high, can't come down. Losing me head, spinning round and round. Do you feel me now?"_ Faith sang with a grin

Alois stared at Elie with a mild shocked look, before it turned into a smirk.

Both girls brought the ipod towards they're lips, singing into it at the same time.

_"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. Your toxic, I'm slipping under. With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you. Don't you know that your toxic? And I love what you do. Don't you know that your toxic?"_

_"It's getting late, to give you up. I took a sip, from my devil's cup. Slowly, it's taking over me."_ Elie sang with a sway of her hips

"_Too high, can't come down. It's in the air, and it's all around. Can you feel me now?"_

The crowd danced and cheered for the two girls, but the song soon came to an end. Tj whistled a with a girn and Ciel approached the two when they passed by people.

"I didn't know you two could sing." Ciel sounded almost impressed

"We can't. It's called auto-tune" Elie shrugged

"What is that?" Sebastian asked

"It's an app on Tj's ipod, it helps our voice sound better." Faith explained with a wink

"That was amazing!" Alois beamed as he quickly grabbed Elie's hand.

"Yo! Elie, your such a show off! This isn't karaoke. Even in that you suck at singing. Oh yeah, my ipod?" Tj grabbed Elie's other hand

"Faith has it" She said blankly

"Well then go it" He rolled his eyes

"I ain't your maid" She snapped

"Yeah, instead your mine.." Alois smirked as he wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer even thought her hand was still connected to Tj's

Tj yanked her arm, causing Elie to stumble into his chest. A blank expression on his face as Alois glared at him.

Elie didn't say anything but look back and forth between the two boys. Tj's, as well as Alois's, grip around her wrist tighten as they continued to stare at each other with a blank expression (Tj) and a glare (Alois).

"Oh jeez. I knew something like this was bound to happen.." Faith facepalmed

* * *

><p><strong>Hey OMFG IMISSEDYOU GUYSGIRLS/UNICORNS XD. lmfaoo. Yeah, a new chapter, I know i needed to fill it with something, so I put a little britteny spears in there XD. The drama in my life has cleared out (even though I lost a friend in the process) and a new type has came. LOL. It involves me getting my bff to tell a guy i like that i like him, and now I'm avoiding him -.-. And we have this like moment where we stare at each other when we walk by... OMG AHH. but don't worry another chapter will come by tommorow. :) PROMISE! PLEASE REVIEW, IT WILL GIVE ME MOTIVATION. like seriouslyyy :P**


	13. Kiss me

Elie grumbled as her heavy eyelids finally lifted exposing the sunlight onto her face. She pulled the covers over her head as she groaned. It was the day after the ball, Elie was still at the Trancy manor. She (or more like Alois) decided it would be best if she had stayed.

Turning in her sleep she felt something soft and warm under her finger tips, she groggily opened her eyes only for them to widen in shock. There was Alois, soundly asleep, only inches apart from her face, her fingers tangled into his soft golden like hair. With his eyes closed, Elie could tell he was still a child with his baby-like face.

_He almost looks like a girl.._

She blushed at her thoughts, but eventually sighed. Her warm breath flowed onto his face, blowing strands of golden locks away from his face. She found herself drawing closer to the Earl, her chest pressed against his with their legs overlapping each others. Her nose was brushing against his, and for a slight moment she relaxed. His eyes snapped open, he instantly pushed her on her back as he towered over her.

"What were you doing?" Alois glared

"...Uh...I w-was..." She tried to find the right words without it making it seem as if she was cuddling with him. Truth is, she didn't even know what she was doing.

"Don't tell me you have fallen for me, girl?" He sneered

"What? No way-" She was cut off as he crushed his lips against hers. His tongue slipping into her mouth, exploring her. She tried to push him off as he placed his hips between her thighs.

The feeling of violation crept onto her spine as he fist her hair in his palm. He pulled away, trying to catch his breath. He stared at her. Her breath quicken as her now beet red face cooled down.

"Stupid. You probably enjoyed that, didn't you?" He smirked as he leant down-

**_Knock, Knock_  
><strong>

He stopped mid-way as his face darkened. He didn't like being interrupted. Elie silently thanked God in relief. He got up from Elie, his eyebrow twitching when he saw the relief on her face.

"What are you waiting for? Go answer it" He ordered

"What? Why? It's _your_ mansion" She glared

"And your _my _maid. Now go get it. Or shall we continue with...our little session?" He smirked

She seemed to have poofed in front of the door with a large grin plastered onto her face. Opening it quickly she blinked to find Claude on the other side. Alois laid back nonchalantly, he looked at Claude with a blank expression.

"Why have you disturbed us?" He demanded

"Ciel Phantomhive has accepted your request for tea tomorrow" Claude responded stotically

Alois smirk almost seemed to reached his ears, which to Elie, looked creepy as hell.

* * *

><p>"Ew. Your gonna have tea time? HA!" Faith laughed as she pointed to the glaring bluenette<p>

"It's not _tea time_, it just so happens we have tea over there when we are visiting." Ciel corrected

"You guys are gonna sit down and sip outta ya gay little cups while your _"visiting"_? That sounds like tea time to me" Tj roared in laughter as Faith's face redden in giggles.

"You guys are so queer" Faith laughed

Tj and Faith high-fived each other while they laughed at the 13-year-old. Ciel glared angrily at them, which only made them laugh harder.

"SHUT UP!" Ciel seethed

They two seemed to have felt the vibrations of the Earl's voice, because their hair blew backwards, even Tj's hats almost flew away.

Sebastian sighed as he entered the room with a tray of tea, which he had set carefully at Ciel's desk.

"Here you are, young master" He smiled calmly

Ciel didn't respond as he brought the delicate china tea cup to his soft lips. He placed the tea cup back on the tray, his eye snapped open which narrowed at the two teenagers.

"Get back to work, now" He ordered with a dominate tone

Faith and Tj sighed, why did he always have to order them around?

Tj smiled when he thought about what Elie's reply would have been to his thought..

_"Well, he has a lot of money, he's letting us stay with him, and he has a butler who might snap at us if we don't. So of course he would order us around. He's practically_ untouchable"

He could perfectly see a clear picture of Elie while he imagined her words.

"Yo? Let's go!" Faith snapped her fingers in front of his face.

While the two teenagers left Ciel turned towards Sebastian with a solemn expression.

"So you have found it?" He questioned, his voice lowering

"Yes, young master"

_"Okaaaay.." then groaned in sync as they sluggishly dragged themselves back to the kitchen and garden._

_Once they were out of site, Sebastian turned his attention back towards Grell._

_"Why are you really here?" the now stotic butler __clarified_

_"Well, I found something REALLY interesting..I will tell you, _but_Sebastian must give me my reward I requested." The red haired reaper smiled_

_"Did you find anything that might relate to those three's arrival?" Ciel justified_

_"Yes actually" Grell's lime green eye's flickered to the Earl's_

_"What is it?" Sebastian asked_

_"It's called a _Time Breaker"_ He started_

_"A Time breaker? What is that?" Ciel couldn't help his curiosity_

_"Ah, ah ahh~" He sung as he eyed Sebastian_

_"I want my reward"_

_Sebastian physically shuddered as the other male licked his lips._

_"Alright. Sebastian, give the MAN his reward" Ciel said, amusement evident in his blue eye._

_Sebastian mentally groaned as he leaned down to Grell as placed a chaste and quick kiss on the pale skinned male._

Must burn off lips - _He noted_

_"Now tell us" Sebastian glared as he awaited for the reaper to recover_

_Grell wiped the blood off his nose snapping out of his dreamy daze._

_"Oh yeah! Well, it's an object that allows anyone to travel through time. But there's a consequence. Every time you time travel, the time breaker takes 10 years off of your life. So if you were to supposedly die at 60, you would now die at 50, and the next time 40 and so on. Also, you are given a time limit, so if you were to travel in the future and the limit was a day, 24 hours later you would forcibly be transported back to your time. Which would also take 10 years off your life." He explained_

_"I see" Ciel nodded in understanding as he tried to swallow the new information._

__Sebastian handed his master a small circular. Ciel eyed it suspiciously.

"This is not it, it's just a ball" He glared

"Your mistaken, my lord, it is in fact the Time Breaker" Sebastian smiled

Ciel eyed it once more, rubbing his thumb against it's metal shell. It beeped, then the metal ball suddenly formed into a clock that wrapped around Ciel's pale rist.

"Your able to set the time you want to travel to, and how long." Sebastian smirked at Ciel's awe struck face

"This is...awesome.." Ciel muttered as he stared at the golden watch around his thin wrist.

Great, Faith's stupidity had finally got to him.

The watched then ticked, returning to it's original form.

"Very awesome indeed" Sebastian smirked again.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY IT TOOK SO DAMN LONG! AHHH! i think i'm losing my touch.. Well, don't worry peoples the dramatic parts are starting soon so get read xD<strong>

**Please review for I am pitiful and live off of them :D... and it gives me motivation! XD**


	14. Surprises Suck!

Elie sighed in boredom. She, Alois, Claude, Hannah, and the three triplets were waiting for Ciel and Sebastian to arrive at the Trancy manor for there ball.

"Elie, are you bored?" Alois asked out of the blue.

She yawned.

"Well, we've been waiting here for 30 minutes, and you guys woke me up too early for this." She grumbled

"So is that a yes?" He asked

"Figure it out" She looked at him with a blank expression

"Well, don't worry. They're here now" He smirked as he pointed at a cart in the distance.

It wasn't long until the Phantomhive inspired cart was parked in front of the Trancy manor.

"Wow you really came Ciel!" Alois smiled cheerfully at the younger boy.

Ciel frowned .

"Alois Trancy"

"Welcome to the estate." Claude bowed in a sign of respect

"Come here. I've prepared the best stage for today" Alois smiled as he pointed the guests to a gigantic stadium designed as a chest board. Even statues were sculpted like the chest pieces.

"This is..." Ciel started

"It is an ancient field of honor for dueling." Sebastian explained briefly

"Hey, Ciel. How about this?" Alois voice interrupted the two "Instead of us, the butlers will dance?"

"Alright" Ciel nodded before muttering towards Sebastian, Alois doing the same to Claude. Elie looked between them in confusion before the three purple haired triples pulled out dangerous weapons. One carrying a sword, the other carrying a giant axe, and the last carrying a modern day bow and arrow. Hannah and Claude stood in fighting positions as Sebastian whipped out three sliver knives.

Elie gaped. Why do they have so much weapons?

Alois and Ciel both made there way up the stairs that lead them to the three red couch's placed at the top.

"Hurry up Elie!" Alois smirked darkly "Unless you want to get killed?"

Elie blinked, looking back at Claude and Sebastian.

_They must be JOKING! No way are they gonna have a death match!_

"Well then," Claude pushed his rimless glasses up the bridge of his narrow nose.

The group of servants advance towards Sebastian. Elie gaped, she was in the middle of what may be a death match. Before she could turn around and run towards Alois, they were all interrupted by a loud squeal.

"F-FANTASTIC!"

Elie blinked as the strange blonde man appeared out of nowhere. She then walked up the stairs and sat beside Alois quietly.

"This is a dueling site of the antiquity where the mythic heroes once crossed swords!" The man exclaimed as he spun around in a circle in slow motion.

"For this to be staged tonight... I have never been so honored to be invited to a ball!"

"Dear guest, what brings you to this estate today?" Claude interrupted the idiot before he could say any more.

"Oh, I am honored to be invited to a costume ball today" The unidentified man beamed "I am Viscount of Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber."

"The costume ball had ended last week. Today, we invited Earl Phantomhive for a private ball" Claude said formally

The Viscount of Druitt gasped, horror stricken into his hansom face. Elie only blushed slightly noticing his features.

"He's pretty cute" She muttered with a small smirk.

Unfortunately, Alois had heard her little "comment". He glared at her, then at the Viscount, then back at her, before huffing childishly.

"What?" Elie tilted her head sideways with a curious look.

"Nothing" He said sharply, looking towards the group of servant in the "arena".

"Wow. Your nice." She rolled her eyes

He smirked, leaning beside her, he placed a small peck on her cheek.

She blushed.

"And bipolar" She added

"Your eyes belong to me, so don't look at another man. Unless you want me to rip them out?" Alois whispered with a dark look.

She looked at him weirdly.

He's got to be joking.

He gripped her chin, his fingers tracing over her eye lids.

"Do you want me to rip them out?" He fingers started to open one of her eye's forcibly, widening them until he could see a bit of her blood vessels.

"N-no!" She whispered quietly, making sure Ciel didn't hear them

He instantly removed his hand from her eye, caressing the sides of her face.

"Good." He smiled.

_SICKO!_

He quickly kissed her, causing her to blush.

Unfortunately, Ciel had just watch what had happened between the two. He momentarily frowned in disgust. Alois's act of jealousy was disgusting, in his opinion.

Before Alois, Ciel, or Elie noticed, the Viscount was sitting on the couch between them. He was ranting about observing the "ball".

Claude, the triplets, and Hannah prepared themselves, as well as Sebastian.

* * *

><p>Elie yawned, the sun was setting and the death match was still going on. They DID stop for "tea" around 6 or something, but sitting on a couch and watching Claude and Sebastian fight for more than 4 hours was getting boring in Elie's opinion. Plus, her butt was getting numb.<p>

Ciel turned towards Alois, a smirk on his lips.

"Will you show me around your manor, Alois Trancy?"

For some odd reason Elie couldn't define, Ciel had some weird urge to say Alois's full name every time they talked.

Weirdo.

"Oh, you wish to go to the bathroom?" Alois said curiously

"Yes"

In less then 10 seconds, the two boys were already out the door and inside the mansion. Elie blinked, now that she thought about it, she was still hungry.

_I'll go get something from Alois's fridge- Oh wait. This is the 19th century, there IS no fridges.._

Elie mentally groaned, she'll just ask Alois himself where he keeps his food. She walked into the Trancy manor, leaving the statuim without a second thought.

* * *

><p>Elie groaned in frustration.<p>

WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?

She sighed, she had been looking around for over 20 minutes. She paused, feeling faint for a minute. She pressed her hand against the hallway wall, to support her weight. Her breathing got quicker with each step she took towards the last room she hadn't check. She felt her feet get heavy, her knee's getting weak briefly.

_What's wrong with me?_

__Elie nearly collapsed, but was caught by the strange man she had met earlier, Viscount of Druitt.

"Are you alright, my little mouse?" He asked charmingly

"Yeah, I just feel a little sick, that's all" She lied, it felt more that just a cold. It felt as if her bones and organ had shifted position. She blushed slight when he pick her u bridle style

"Ouff. Your a little heavy" The Viscount muttered

Even though she didn't feel well, didn't mean she didn't have ears. Her eyebrow twitched as she stared at the Viscount with a frown. Viscount past by a door, stopped and then peeked over the edge.

"Oh my! A duel!" He whispered as he eyed the two familiar figures who sword fought in the background.

"I feel like I'm gonna barf." Elie said, her eyes half-lidded

The Viscount looked down at the 14-year-old in awe.

"Why Miss, Your glowing!" He said starstruck

"Thanks" Elie smiled

"No, your literally glowing!" He repeated.

Elie glanced at her arm it was ,in fact, glowing! She blinked. About to respond, she was interrupted with a scream. Looking inside the room, Elie's eyes widen to see Alois on the ground, blood starting to pool around him. The Viscount fainted at the site, letting Elie to wiggle free of his strong grip.

She felt tears streaming down her face as she ran towards Alois, Ciel, Sebastian and Claude.

She stopped half way. Her body freezing in place, like a statue. Her body started to glow until even her clothes, hair, eyes, and skin turned white.

Alois stopped crying, instead he stared at Elie's frozen statue in shock. He tried to say something, but no words came out.

Behind Elie, a black circle started to form. Then it grew bigger. And bigger. Until it was the size of the door. Before anyone could respond or react, Elie was sucked into the hole. The black hole then vanished. Leaving nothing but shocked faces behind.

"ELIE!" Alois screamed

* * *

><p><strong>SO THIS IS CHAPTER 14! DON'T WORRY! THERE WILL BE MORE! <strong>

**Review, and there will defiantly be more!**

**DUM DUM DUMMM!**

**XD**

**REVIEW**


	15. Deja vu

When Ciel had returned to his own manor with Sebastian, he was still shocked about what had happened with Elie.

_Did that mean Faith and Tj were gone too?_

Sebastian entered the mansion, still carrying Ciel bridle style (due to his earlier injuries). When they entered, the cast of the Phantomhive manor stood with solemn faces, obviously awaiting there arrival. But there were two others that were specifically missing from the cast.

Faith and Tj.

"Where are they?" Ciel demanded

Finny felt fresh tears glaze over his eyes, knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"They're gone." Bard finally answered, breaking the deathly silence.

"What do you mean?" Ciel narrowed his eyes .

"They said they felt sick! Then they froze in spot! And this gigantic black hole sucked them inside! I'm so sorry young master!" Finny burst out in tears

Meirin started to cry with him, hugging him tightly. Bard looked away, trying not the jerk out a tear.

"I miss those idiots" He muttered

Ciel stared at his servants. Why had they gotten so attached to them? Ciel didn't feel anything for Tj and _especially _Faith.

So why did he felt so affected?

_it's my injuries _- He dismissed

"So my doubts were confirmed. It had happened here too." Sebastian said out of the blue.

"W-what is it? S-Sebastian-san?" Finny snifled

"Elie had been sucked into a black hole also, at the Trancy manor" He frowned

"So, it happened then" Ciel muttered, his voice indifferent from the others

"What happened?" Bard asked, his voice uneasy

"They've gone back to they're own time" Ciel said seriously

* * *

><p>Elie opened her eyes, she saw the sky.<p>

_Am I dead?_

She felt something laying on her stomach. Looking at what it was, it was Tj's head. He was using her body as a pillow. Feeling panting on her neck, she looked beside her. Faith was cuddled up beside her.

They were all covered in mud.

She then noticed that they were all laying in a ditch. Not just a ditch, but the one they had fell in at the beginning of they're adventure. Elie felt her two friends shift, waking up.

"W-wha?" Faith muttered, sitting up.

"What happened?" Tj said groggily as he also sat up

"We're back" Elie said quietly

This is what she wanted all this time. Shouldn't she feel happy?

She didn't.

The only thing she felt was hot tears build up at the corner of her eyes.

"Hey! You darn kids! I've found you!" The fat man that they had been running from month's ago glared

"How did ya change your clothes?" He gaped

Elie was wearing a maid costume, Faith and Tj were wearing white shirts and aprons.

"It doesn't matter" He answered his own question "You two are in a lot of trouble! Get outta there!"

Elie, Tj, and Faith silently climbed out of the muddy ditch. They're clothes were ruined, stained with dust and mud. They're white shirts now looked beige.

The man yanked they're arms, stomping towards his truck. He whipped out his cellular phone, calling 911.

"Hello? I had caught these kids trespassing the city's construction project!" He yelled over the phone

Have this guy had ever heard of talking, QUIETLY?

Faith was staring at ground, shocked.

Elie tried her hardest to hold back her tears. Wasn't she the most emotionally stable of the group?

Tj was looking at the blue sky, thinking.

Minutes passed, the police was already there and pulling the teenagers inside their car.

The fat man glared at the back of the polices car, muttering to himself about how reckless kids are these days.

* * *

><p>Elie, Faith and Tj awaited for their parents at the police station.<p>

Tj's mother was the first to come, obviously angry.

"Qué es lo que te pasa?" (What is wrong with you) She snapped at him in spanish

"Mama! Que fue un accidente!" (Mom! It was an accident!) He said

"Un accidente?" (An accident?) She repeated, a hand placed on her hip

The 5'3 woman gripped Tj's ear, an angry glare plastered as she stomped out of the police station.

"Te voy a mostrar un accidente!" (I'll show you an accident!) She muttered

Next was Elie's mother to walk in also, she looked at Elie with anger etched into her features.

"Let's go" Elie complied, a deep sigh escaping her lips

"Your not getting anything for Christmas, or for you birthday and your not going to any parties, or to your friends house. The only time you can leave your room is when you have to go to the bathroom or to school. Are you listening to me?" She snapped.

"Yes, Mommy." Elie said quietly

The two left the police station, leaving Faith behind.

Faith sighed, a tall man enter through the door. He was wearing a clean suite as he approached Faith.

"Miss Palmer, come along" The butler said, addressing her by her last name.

"So they don't even care to come and pick me up?" Faith said absentmindedly

"Miss Palmer." The old butler repeated

"Yes Simon, I'm coming" Faith rolled her eyes, walking out with him

The butler opened the jet black limousine door for her. She sighed as she entered quietly.

"Well, at least I'm back home"

* * *

><p>Elie sighed, she had been doing chores for the past three days. At the current moment, she was taking out her trash. She plopped the giant black plastic bag into the bin that was placed at the side of her house.<p>

She paused, feeling as if someone was watching her.

She looked around, but there was nothing there. She sighed.

_I guess Alois made me crazy-_

She stopped, feeling her face heat up at the faint memory.

_Alois.._

She let out a shaky breath, she was done with crying. She will get on with her life, as if she had never even met him.

She paused again, looking across the street, she saw Sebastian. He was staring at her with a serious look.

She felt as her feet was frozen to the ground, she couldn't move as they both stare at each other.

How could that be possible? Wasn't he back in the 19th century?

_Oh right _-She remembered- _He's a demon._

Sebastian look-alike tilting his head backwards, signalling her to follow him. She still didn't move, he still stared at her, but instead with a smirk.

A truck passed by.

Sebastian was gone.

"W-wait!" Elie yelled, running across the street without looking.

A blue mustang stop in front of her with a squeak.

"Hey! Get off the road!" The man behind the wheel glared

Elie didn't pay any mind to him as she ran after Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Here's Chapter 15! REVIEW PLZ!<strong>

**COZ I LOVE YOU, AND THERE MY GUILTY PLEASURE!**


	16. Deathly Decisions

Elie stopped running, trying to catch her breath. Running was defiantly not her thing. Music, sleeping THAT was her thing. Cooking was her thing. But running? Nope.

"Sebastian! Come out dammit!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. People stared at her oddly, but she didn't really care at that moment.

"Elie?" She heard Tj's voice

She whipped her head around to see Tj with his dog, a Rottweiler.

"What's wrong with you?" He questioned

"I just saw Sebastian!" She explained briefly

"What?" Tj gaped

And just then, time stopped.

Elie blinked, she looked up to see birds frozen in the air. She looked at Tj, he was frozen also. It was like someone pressed the pause button on the world.

"W-what?" She whispered to herself

"Tsk." She heard the familiar chime of Sebastian's voice.

Snapping her head around she saw Sebastian smirking, sitting on a car's roof.

"You failed." He sighed

"What?"

"You failed. I thought you were capable to do it." He repeated

"What are you talking about?" Elie said seriously

"I had sent you back in time, so that young master would not have become a demon." He explained briefly

"What? Ciel's a demon? That's impossible! He's human" She said confused

"USED to be human, about 2 centuries ago" The butler smirked

"What are you talking about?" She narrowed her eyes at him

"Hannah had turned him into a demon right after Alois died."

"A-Alois died?" She repeated, her voice going quiet

"Yes, right after you were transported back to your time. I guess I set the timer wrong by accident" He muttered to himself

"What?" She gasped.

"Yes. And now Ciel's a demon." He smirked, amused at her expression

"Why did you pick me?" Elie asked, her voice quivering.

"Hm. I knew you were gonna ask that. Ah, well it can't be helped. I had picked you because you were supposed to die 20 years after. So, I figured no one would missed you if you died early." He smiled

"Died early? What are you talking about?"

He sighed "Do I have to explain everything?"

He pulled down his sleeve, revealing a golden watch.

"It's just a watch." She stated blankly

"No, human" He rolled his eyes "Not just a watch. It's called a Time Breaker."

"What's a time breaker?"

"It's a small device that let's anyone travel through time. But the consequence is that it take 10 years off of your life each time." He explained briefly

"And you are making ME die? I have a life you know!" Elie felt herself panic. She didn't want to die.

"Heh. Well, that's where your wrong." He muttered "You see that truck?"

She looked behind her, to indeed see a large pick up truck on the road.

"The driver is supposed to be distracted by his phone." Sebastian pointed inside the truck.

Elie squinted her eyes, until she gasped. She saw that fat man that from the construction site in the truck, with his blue cell phone pressed against his ear.

"That car-" He pointed to a red old car "- is supposed to beep at him, and the driver is supposed to be surprised and jerk his hand against the wheel so hard that the truck flips over"

Elie's eye widen as he continued

"Then the truck slides over because of the impact, and crushes you against the floor. Your blood will be everywhere. And you see Tj? He will watch the whole thing. He'll be traumatized for the rest of his life. And eventually, he'll kill himself." He smiled

Elie's tears were already pouring down her face. She looked at Sebastian with a pleading look

"How long was Tj's life supposed to last?" Her voice barely audible

"Hmm, he was supposed to live until he was 40, minus 20 so... ten years from now, he's gonna be gone too."

"And Faith?"

"She was supposed to live until she was 80, surprisingly, but now she'll die at 60." He shrugged

"I see." Elie nodded

"Hm.." He hummed

"I don't want to die." She whimpered

"Well, it's too late now." He gave her a sympathetic look

"Please, send me back in time! I want to see Alois" She asked, breaking the silence.

"But if I do, you'll be cheating death" He pointed out

"I don't care! You got me into this mess!" She shouted, angrily

"Someone will have to take your place in death then." Sebastian stated calmly

She paused. Who will take her place?

"Who is it?" She looked up at him

"Well, who is closest to you" He smirked, pointing behind her.

Elie turned around, her heart dropped to see Tj still standing there with a shocked expression, frozen in time.

"You don't mean..." She started

"Yes, your precious Tj" He said, a demonic smile spreading across his lips.

"Why are you doing this.." She felt fresh hot tears glaze over her eyes.

"I'm a demon. What do you expect?" Sebastian smirked

* * *

><p><strong>DUM DUM DUMMMM!<strong>

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**EITHER WAY. SOMEONE WILL HAVE TO DIE!**

**VOTE EVERYONE XD**

**A) FOR ELIE**

**OR**

**B) FOR TJ**

**You guys can vote :D**


	17. Regret is an understatement

"Are you sure?" Sebastian questioned, a frown on his pale face.

"Yes." Elie nodded, an unreadable expression presented on her face

Sebastian smirked.

"Humans are truly interesting creatures. I bet your soul would taste delicious"

"Yeah whatever. Just give me a few seconds with Tj. I wanna say good bye" She frowned

"What for? He's frozen in time. He won't hear your words." He looked at her weirdly

"I'm sure he will." Elie smiled slightly

Sebastian gave her another odd look before he walked away behind some cars.

"I'm so sorry we won't be spending anymore time together." Elie whispered to her frozen friend

"I know you can hear me. Also.. I've known about your feelings for me for a while. The feel was always mutual, I just didn't know how to react to them. I'm sorry. I wish I could have experience my first kiss with you. I wish we could have been more. But we're just kids, so we can't pin our hopes up for nothing. Especially since it's ending like this. I'm gonna miss you, and Faith too. But I have to leave. I'm so sorry. Hopefully you will forgive me for making this decision. I love you Tyler. Your the brother I've always wanted." Elie felt hot tears pour down her cheeks as she spoke to him.

She kissed his forehead before looking at him with a sad look

"Good bye"

Time unfroze.

Tj blinked at he stared at Elie, that stood in front of him. Surprisingly, he felt a single tear slid down his cheek.

A red car beeped loudly, startling a truck driver. His arm jerked against the wheel, flipping over the truck involuntarily.

The truck slid across the cement road, hitting it's target.

Blood was splattered everywhere.

A blood curling scream erupted from a bystander that had witnessed the victim's gruesome death.

Elie stood over Tj's body, shocked. If it wasn't for his clothes, she wouldn't have been able to identify him. His blood was splattered onto her face and clothes.

Half of his body was under the truck.

She felt like barfing at the site. The skin on his arms and cheeks was nearly peeled off from being scraped by the impact.

Her knee's gave out from under her. She bent over, emptying out the contents of her stomach.

She was horrible.

She regretted her decision.

She wanted Tj back.

But if she went back in time again, she will loose another 10 years from her life.

She had to save it for Alois.

No turning back now.

She laid his head on her knees, she felt tears build up again. It wasn't long until the dam broke and her tears spilled down her cheeks and onto was used to be her best friend's face. Her shoulder shook uncontrollably.

It was all Sebastian's fault.

Why did he have to pick her out of all people?

Why her!

"Let's go." Sebastian said expressionlessly. "Before the police arrive."

He grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back against his chest. Spinning the Time Breaker until it ticked, a black hole appeared behind them. Sebastian smirked, pushing Elie in, her body turning white. Just like the last time she was sucked in.

"Ask my past self to turn you into a demon. Then you will have immortality. I must get back to young master. Have fun, human" Sebastian smirked demonically as the portal closed.

Elie felt herself fainted as she was sucked deep into the black hole.

_"Humans are truly interesting creatures. I bet your soul would taste delicious"_

No.

Her soul would taste bitter and disgusting.

She was sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG OMG OMG OMG <strong>

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**Seeing as the only one who voted was DiamondRainbows (Which was obviously B), I had to go with her answer. (Which I am very grateful for you voting. I didn't know which one I should pick). *Grins***

**Alas, here is chapter 17.**

**Sorry if it's short. I just felt it would be better to make another cliffy. Coz I'm evil *laughs maniacally***

**Anyways REVIEW.**

**Do not worry my loyal reviewers.**

**Fluffier moments will come next chappie. (More like sadist moments ,but ah well)**

**And remember -This is all apart of my plot. (MWAHAHAHA-*ahem*)**


	18. What An Awkward Moment

"-lie!"

Elie opened her eyes. She stared blankly at a white ceiling above her.

"Elie" The voice sounded relieved. She heard awkward shifting sound as a face made it's way to her view.

It was Alois.

"Elie, your finally awake." His voice was shaky, as if he was panicked

She didn't know if she should have been happy that he was finally with her, or horrible, seeing as he would be a constant reminder of what she had done.

She gave him a weak smile.

Noticing herself tucked under large warm white sheets, she guessed she was in his bed. She threw her feet over the edge of the bed, facing him.

She watched his expression turn from relieved to confused. He was kneeling on the ground, in front of her.

"Stay back in bed" He ordered, pushing her shoulders down

Surprisingly, she brushed off his hands, then pulled his pale face towards hers. Their lips connected in a kiss. Alois, shocked, felt her legs wrap around his mid-stomach.

She pulled away, looking at him pleadingly.

"I'm glad I came back." She murmured

"E-Elie"

That might have been the first time she saw Alois Trancy possibly speechless. At that thought, she smiled again.

A sharp knock sounded from the door, and Elie moved to go and answer it (seeing as Alois was still starstruck), to her dismay it was Claude.

"Ciel Phantomhive has just accepted your request for tea tomorrow evening" The stoic butler announced

Alois broke out of his shock to look at Claude.

"I-I see" He nodded robotically

"Actually-" Elie interjected with an awkward cough "-that won't be necessary. Cancel the arrangements for tomorrow evening"

Claude raised a thin eyebrow at the statement before looking at Alois for an answer.

"Never mind her, Claude, your dismissed" Alois gave a quick glare directed towards Elie

"Wait! Don't go anywhere!" Elie tugged at the tall butlers sleeve

"Elie" Alois said sharply

"No." She glared at him "You need to cancel the arrangements."

"And why the hell should we?" Alois crossed his arms in disdain

"Why the hell not?" She countered

"That should be obvious, I will kill him tomorrow. Then I will get my revenge" He said, a certain meaning underlining his venomous tone.

Elie paused, choosing her next words carefully. She didn't take her friend's life and come back just to be fruitless.

"You don't need revenge." She starts cautiously

She watched as Alois's mood changed instantly.

"And how do you know what I need, girl?" He sneered

"Because-" Elie paused, how was she supposed to answer that question? "Because" She frowned. She couldn't say anything without looking like an insane person.

"Because?" Alois mocked

"B-because, no one needs revenge. Just stay here, with me" She said, her face turning a light shade of red

Alois blinked, before he laughed.

He _laughed_

Elie stared at him with a glare. How insensitive.

"Haha. And why would I stay with you?" He giggled

"Look Alois, I know you don't care; but _I do_. If you go through with this, you'll only end up loosing your damn life! And no, you won't get your revenge because you'll be dead! Don't say 'well how does she know this' because you and I both know that I'm from the future. I've seen this happen before, that's why I came back,_ again_, because stupid dumbass Sebastian didn't set up Time Breaker at the right time!"

Alois watched in amusement as Elie furthered her rant.

"Did you know what I had to go through because of his stupid ass? I had to choose between saving _your sorry excuse for a life and ending Tj's, _or _ending my life and saving Tj's._ Which in my opinion; would be pointless because he would become depress and end his life _10 years later_. So don't you dare fucking say 'how would you know what I need'! Because I very much know _what you need_. Got it?"

Taking slight joy in Alois's dumbfounded face, Elie glared at her potential love interest.

"Now. Claude!" Elie's head snapped back at the butler who watched the scene unfold "Cancel the_ fucking _arrangements for tomorrow evening"

Claude looked at Alois for his answer. The blonde merely nodded.

"Yes, Lady Elie" The stoic butler bowed before leaving the two.

The soft click of the door was the only thing heard between the two teenagers.

Elie cleared her throat, finally blushing in embarrassment.

She didn't mean to snap at him (even though he deserves it in every way), but she just lost her best friend, transported in time, has the weight of saving his life on her shoulders, she'll never see her family or friends again, she has to find Sebastian so he could turn her into a demon, and goddammit, she was tired!

She sat on the edge of the bed quietly beside the unusually quiet blonde, slumping her shoulders slightly.

"Sorry" Was the only thing she could utter

* * *

><p>A 17-year-old vermilion haired girl skipped childishly as if the city was her playground. Her knee length sun dress swaying with get step.<p>

"Faith." A short 15-year-old boy addressed impaitently

The girl snapped her head around to see the object of her attraction.

"Yes my love~?" She sung happily

"We're here to run errands, not waste our time" Ciel Phantomhive glowered

"Wow. You were a lot nicer last night"

His pale cheeks transmitted into a light pink glow at her words.

"I thought I had told you not to speak like that _in public_" He clenched his jaw in frustration

She just burst out laughing at his flustered attitude.

Yes, somehow, Faith Palmer had found Ciel Phantomhive lingering around the streets of her city 3 years ago. Ever since then, she had followed him around, not like he inwardly minded.

"Hey Ciel" She smiled

He grunted in response; thinking she was going to say something stupid.

"What do you think Elie is doing right now?"

Ciel stopped and looked at the girl in front of him, she had a faraway look on her face with a small smile.

"Why are you asking such meaningless questions?" He huffed

She tilted her head, giving him a side-long glance. He stared at her.

"Maybe there not as meaningless as you put them out to be" She said almost as soft as the wind playing with his navy blue hair.

She then broke out into a goofy smile.

"Come on slow poke! Sebastian's gonna be mad if we don't get back on time!" She laughed as snatched his hand in hers

"I doubt it. He works for _me,_ remember?" Ciel said bluntly

"Whaaaat~?" She stretched out her words "I thought it was the other way around!" She replied dumbly

"Are you stupid" He glared. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Nope. I'm special!" She broke out into a wide grin.

"That you are" He muttered with a small smile

She giggled but then stopped mid-way

"Hey! You don't mean that in a offensive way, do you!" She exclaimed

"Figure it out" He shrugged as she pouted childishly.

"So cruel" She faked a sniff

"Whatever. Let's just go." Ciel rolled his eyes (both were uncovered, revealing the symbol on his right eye)

She linked her left arm with his right, kissing him on the cheek quickly. His blushed slightly, his grip on the grocery bag in his left hand tightening.

"AWH! MY LITTLE OUMPA LOUMPA IS BLUSHING!" Faith exclaimed loudly, earning a few odd glances her way.

"Faith..." Ciel muttered, frustrated at the unwanted attention

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHA<strong>

**Okay, I want to hear your opinions on this chappie! Reviewing is my only survival.**


	19. You Found Me

Faith frowned deeply as her bare toes engraved themselves into the sand below her. She was currently on a swing set at four in the morning in a nameless playground.

A normal person would ask; why was she out at four in the morning?

She didn't know the answer to that question either. Maybe because it was quiet? Maybe she was able to think at night like that?

Elie was missing and Tj was dead.

She was left alone, no one there to comfort her.

Even if she wanted too, her mind couldn't wrap around the whole situation. For hours, she had questioned her faith.

"Why did this happen to me?" Would be heard muffled by her inaudible crys. For hours, Simon had tried to say something, but even he couldn't find the right words to comfort her. What would he say? What _could _he say; "Sorry your only friends have left you, here's some tea?"

Her parents only gave her a pat on the shoulder and a sympathetic look before burring themselves back into their work.

They didn't really care- she told herself- if they did, they would be searching their ass off trying to find her at that moment.

Her fists clenched tighter against the metal chain's that made up the swing, her knuckles turning into an unattractive yellow at the pressure .

She pursed her lips in disdain; why was she out here?

Is it some kind of sick test her mind was unconsciously stirring up?

_If anybody cared, they would've found me_

Maybe that was it, she was trying to see if anybody cared.

Her toes curled into the white sand as she heard faint foot steps behind her.

Maybe that was her parents? Maybe they really _did_ care?

She hopped from her seat on the swing, spinning around with a large grin.

"Mom, Dad! I'm glad you came-!" Faith opened her wide blue eyes to grace her parents and-

No one was there.

Her face dropped

Dried up leaves blow past her view in a gust of wind.

She paused, her grin returning.

"Are you guy's hiding?" She giggled as she looked around

"I'm going to find you!" She laughed as she checked behind a couple of bushes scattered around the playground.

Grin still plastered on, Faith checked on the play structure

She climbed onto the play structure, checking where the obnoxiously yellow slide stood.

"Mom, Dad, come out! I give up! You guys win!" Faith's grin faltered slightly.

She waited a moment; no response.

"Come on! I said I give up already! Why aren't you coming out?" She announced loudly

Her smile looked forced as she jumped off the play structure.

"G-guys! Come out!" She whistled

She looked around and before she knew it, a large dry lump formed at the back of her throat. Her nose blooming with a funny burning feeling, signaling she was going to cry soon.

"Mom! Dad! Elie! Tj! Come out! This isn't fun anymore! I don't want to be alone!" Tears were now brimming her eyes as her voice shook

"How pitiful" A new voice entered the scene

Faith spun around and stared at two dark figures. One was short; probably a small girl, the other was tall; probably man.

She wiped her unshed tears as she stood straight, staring at the two.

"W-who are you?" She managed to murmur

The shorter figure took a step towards her. Faith, alarmed, stepped back and shouted something idiotic

"BACK AWAY YOU RAPIST! AND TAKE YOUR RAPIST FRIEND WITH YOU!" She screamed at them, pointing an accusing finger at them

The tall figure sighed as the shorter one seemed to tense in what she guessed was anger

"Idiot!" The shorter one snapped "I haven't seen you in over a century and this is your greeting!"

"Huh?" Faith blinked, all previous sadness replaced with confusion

"Young master" The taller one spoke, slightly calming the shorter one down

"Young master?" Faith repeated "Hm.. I've heard that somewhere before"

The two figures advanced to her, stopping under a street light. There faces revealed under the dim lighting.

Faith, for a moment, stopped breathing. Her eye's widening in shock.

"Your not a girl!" She pointed out

"Of course not!" Ciel sweatdropped and resisted the urge to facepalm

Ciel's features were much more broader and wider, his thick navy blue hair slightly longer then when she had last seen him. He was taller too, probably the same height as her, and his eye-patch that he usually wore was gone. He looked older, if she said so herself, probably by a year or two and he seemed to have lost most of his baby fat that caked his face when she had last seen him.

Regaining consciousness of her situation, she stammered.

"C-Ciel! Sebastian? How are you alive!" She gaped

"It's nice to see you too, Faith" Sebastian sighed

"Look, Faith-" Ciel didn't have the chance to finish as he was tackled forcibly to the ground.

Sebastian stood awkwardly by the scene, looking away.

Ciel, not having the chance to speak, was squeezed tighter by a haste Faith.

"Why the heck are you alive! This doesn't make sense! Shouldn't you be in England or wherever the hell your from? What is going on? Why-"

"FAITH" Ciel shouted, finally silencing the girl on top of him

"Yes?" She blinked

"Shut up"

She pouted, gracing him with a muttered "meanie". He sighed as they both stood up.

"Miss Faith, I shall take the responsibility of telling you what had happened." Sebastian interjected casually

"Oh, okay. Then please tell me" She grinned

"Ah, well then..."

And Sebastian had explained to her how they are still alive with a simple sentence;

"We are demons"

Of course, Faith's first reaction was to laugh. But then the frowning butler showed her. His eye's glowed a ruby red, sparkling as his pupils stretched into a cat-like slit. And she denied it, saying they were contacts. Sebastian's frown faltered, and before she had knew it, he was smirking quite inhumanly. Demonic, as one shall say. He was amused at her naivety.

Her _human naivety_.

She back away, scared. Ciel frowned at that. He knew that her reaction would be negative, but the slightest tiniest part in the back of his head didn't want her to be. His frown deepened as Sebastian's smirk widened.

"What are you" Was the only thing she could croak

"Why, miss Faith, didn't I had already told you" Sebastian said, his tone indicated the mockery in his voice.

"D-demon's" She bit her lip.

"Yes" Ciel nodded sharply

"So that would explain our lack in, how should I put it, age difference." Sebastian's smirk turned into a simple smile "But we probably only look a couple of years older when you had last seen us. That's because we only age a year every century or so" He explained

Faith, unusually quiet, swallowed the new information.

"So there's demons on Earth?" Ciel justified her question with another nod

"But why?" She asked

"Demon's are here to make contracts with humans. Once the contract's needs have been met, the human's give their demon they're soul." Sebastian says with a certain tone underlining his light one

"I see" She bit her lips again fiddling with the hem of her pajama shirt.

A few moments past by and Faith looked down, clenching her fists as her red bangs covered her eyes

"So in other words.." She started, her shoulder trembling

"YOU GUYS ARE JUST REALLY OLD PEOPLE WHO EAT OTHER PEOPLE! EWW! WHEN SENIORS ATTACK! HAHA!" She burst out laughing

Ciel and Sebastian's face dropped as she laughed at them harder

"HAHA! OH MAN!" She shouted through her fits of laughter.

At some point, Sebastian was wondering if she was having a seizure.

Ciel, on the other hand, was getting irritated.

"SHUT UP" He fumed

"Whoa. You need your medication, grandpa?" She grinned

"Faith" He warned, a stress mark in full bloom at the corner of his forehead

"Okay! I'll stop! It isn't funny to make fun of the elderly" She said seriously

"Faith!"

"Okay sorry!" She laughed

His eye twitched in anger as she pursed her lips; trying not to laugh again.

"Ah, anyway, would you like us to escort you to your home?" Sebastian inquired

"No" She shrugged "If anything, I would like to work for you again. It's not like I have nothing to loose" She gave a bitter smile

Sebastian smirked "Is it because your friends are dead" It was more of a statement then a question

She stiffened and bit her lip, eventually nodding in agreement.

Ciel eyed her blankly. He coughed awkwardly, getting her attention immediately

"Alright, you may work for me. But if you slack off, you will be fired, got it?" He didn't entirely mean it, it was just a warning so that she doesn't cause him misfortunes with her undeniable laziness.

"Okay!" She reverted back to her cheerful facade "You got it boss!"

She grinned as if she was a hobo that won the lottery.

Ciel and Sebastian sighed, wondering if it was really was a good to let her work again.

* * *

><p>Elie sighed apathetically as she dusted the shelve for what seemed the thousand time that day. She plopped wordlessly onto Alois bed.<p>

It's been 2 days. If she kept wasting her time just waiting around, she'll surely die soon. She didn't have anymore time.

_If I become a demon; I'll be immortal and the Time Breaker won't affect me._

She couldn't help but smile at that thought. She will become immortal and then nothing will affect her, surely not the Time Breaker.

"I should go now" She thought out loud

Alois was on a trip with Claude, leaving her, Hannah, and the triplets to take care of the manor.

Looking determinedly at the door, she burst out, grabbed her snickers and practically ripped off the low heel pearl white shoes Alois had given her (to go with her maid costume). She slipped off her pink maid costume and pulled on her grey sweat pants and large blue sweater. She grimly stared at the small blotches of blood stains on her clothing, she shook her head of her torturous thoughts.

Tying her hair back in a tight ponytail she patted her clothing of the invisible dust.

"A-ah. Miss Elie, where are you going?" Hannah asked timidly as the teen dashed by her

"Somewhere." She stated "Oh yeah, please don't tell Alois of my whereabouts, or that I even left! Later!"

Quickly walking out of the manor she walked until she was a few meters away from the estate.

_I have to keep on my toes. If I wanna stay alive, that is_..

She paused; where was Ciel's estate?

She retracted her steps, walking back into the manor.

"Um, Hannah?" The maid's midnight blue eyes snapped towards her "Y-yes?"

"Could you take me to the Phantomhive estate?" Elie asked sheepishly

Hannah blinked, smiling slightly "Alright" She nodded, walking out with the smaller girl.

"Oh thank God" Elie sighed in relief

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! What's going to happen to Elie? Anyways, hopefully this chapter lessened the confusion on Faith's and Ciel's side. Review for more chapters! It really give me motivation! :D<strong>

**On a side note: OMFG 98 REVIEWS? HOLY SHIZZLE! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! OMG I LOVE YOU! XD**


	20. Demonized

Saying she was nervous was an understatement. Saying she was feeling sick was an overstatement. Saying she was feeling speechless was probably accurate.

What was she gonna say?

_Oh hey Sebby dear, you mind turning me into a demon? Psh. That would never work._

She sighed. Here she was, a powerless and vulnerable 14 year-old, standing directly in front of the Phantomhive manor door beside Hannah.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea" She muttered hastily to herself

Hannah gave her a confused look. Just as Elie turned around to walk back to their transportation source (a carriage), the double door's swung open, revealing the smiling Sebastian.

"Why hello Elie, what brings you here this evening?" He gave a firm nod to Hannah as he pointed his attention back to the teen.

"S-Sebastian!" She quickly recovered from her shock "I came to see you, actually"

"Oh? Me? Well come in then" He smirked as he lead them in

"Young master is in his office, he hasn't came out since Faith and Tj disappeared back into their world" He added taking them to what seemed like a living room

Elie sat across from Sebastian as Hannah stood by her side

"What I don't understand is why your still here also" He said thoughtfully

"You understand. I'm sure as hell you understand why I didn't go back" She narrowed her eyes at him

_It's all his fault_..

"Oho?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that, a smirk lacing his lip

"I'm here for only one reason" She started staring deep into his dark red ones

"Really now?" He smiled, titling his head slightly

"I want you to turn me into a demon"

* * *

><p>Alois stared blankly at his empty bed. It was 10 at night, she should've been in bed. In <em>his<em> bed. He stalked off to her old room he had granted her. Pushing the door open forcibly he glared at-

-Nothing.

Nothing was there expect neat sheets folded over the plush mattress.

He felt panic start to sink in. Where the hell was she?

_She didn't leave me, did she?_

The thought crossed his mind and sunk into the back of his brain.

He looked around his entire mansion. Finally feeling tears streaming down his face, he summoned Claude.

"Claude-!"

The stoic butler was already behind him with a solemn expression.

"Find Elie! Now!" Alois cried helplessly, clinging onto the clad butler uniform Claude wore neatly.

"No need" He started as he felt Alois's eyes on his form "She's here"

"Sorry I was so late guys!" Elie grinned from behind Alois

Alois stared, she looked different.

Her teeth were sharper and whiter. Her brown eyes had a slight red tint to them. Her hair had grown longer running down her back, and she seemed slimmer than her slightly pudgy form. She walked towards them, but it looked far more graceful than her old walk.

"Your not Elie" Alois whispered

"What are you talking about? Of course I am" She blinked

"Your not Elie! Demon!" He hissed at her

"A-Alois-"

"Shut up!" He cut her off "Claude! Kill her and bring back my Elie!" He snapped

He wiped away his tears with his sleeve, glaring at Elie heatedly.

"Alois! What the fuck are you-"

"Yes, your highness" Claude gave a swift bow

"That's not Elie. That's not Elie. That's not Elie. That's not Elie" Alois whispered to himself as he tried to block out the girl's screams of horror

* * *

><p><em>"I want you to turn me into a demon".<em>

_Sebastian's smile dropped instantly at that. He looked at Elie with disdain._

_"Why would I do such a thing?" He asked in a serious tone_

_"Your future self told me you could help me. In a way, you saved my life, and in another you ruined it. I think you owe me" She glared at him_

_Sebastian stared at her, almost emotionless. His eyes flickered momentarily to Hannah who had a somewhat shocked expression. He looked back at the eager teen before him_

_"I'm afraid I will have to refuse your offer" Sebastian smiled_

_"And I'm afraid you will have no choice upon that" Elie glared and Sebastian frowned slightly_

_"You sure are persistent" He said with a scowl "But as I had said, my answer is a no"_

_"Sebastian." Ciel voice sounded from behind him "Turn her"_

_"Young master-"_

_"Sebastian, turn her" He repeated with a glare "That's an order"_

_"Ciel!" Elie beamed slightly_

_"Don't get the wrong idea, Elie" He looked her over with a blank expression "I just think this will be more interesting this way"_

_Elie nodded in understanding, turning towards Sebastian with a teasing smile. Sebastian frowned, sighing after a long pause._

_"Yes, my lord" He stood up to bow _

_"Come on" He beckoned her to follow him as she stood_

_The next thing Elie knew, she was tied onto a cement table in the basement of the manor. She struggled against her metal bonds looking overbearingly at Ciel, who stood straight unaffected._

_Sebastian slipped off his white neat cloves, revealing pale hands with a strange tattoo on his hand._

_He pulled out a kitchen knife and Elie watched him warily. He pulled her sweater up, just below her bra line. Exposing her stomach. She didn't have abs and her skin and extra baggage slightly jiggled._

_"H-hey!-" He gave her a quick glare, silencing her quickly_

_What he did next was __unbelievable. _

_He ran the knife deeply into her stomach, dark red blood staring pouring out. She screamed in horror as pain bolted into her. He stabbed his own hand with the tattoo, blood running down his wrist._

_He placed his bloody hand hard against her new wound, stinging pain ran through her as the tattoo on the back of his hand started glowing._

_His eyes glowed into a ruby red, his pupil's converting in a cat-like slit. He seemed to be muttering something sort of like a prayer._

_The glowing started to form onto her wound. Her veins looked as big as roots under her skin as she gasped for breath. Slowly, her wound started to heal itself as her teeth turn white and jagged, her eye's turned into a ruby red (just like Sebastian's) and her pupil's converted into a slit. Her hair (which was in a ponytail) grew longer, down her back as she arched her back. Her extra weight seemed to have burned off right at that moment._

_She let out a blood curling scream as her wound sealed itself with a sizzle. She plopped down as she tried to catch her breath. Her heart was still pumping rapidly that it felt it was gonna pop out of her ears._

_Ciel crinkled his nose in disgust at the overwhelming stench of blood._

_"Done" Sebastian smiled down at the sweating Elie._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! What's gonna happen next! ! xD Review for more!<strong>


	21. Feelings? Eh?

Elie laid motionless on her bed. The scrapes,open wounds, broken bones, and bruises were healed and her skin was scar-less. She ran a finger against her abdomen, there was over 5 knives that were stabbed there by Claude. She frowned, now that she was a demon, she could heal fast. There was not even a scratch on her stomach anymore.

She stared up at the beautifully designed ceiling blankly.

Half way while Claude was attempting to kill her , Alois had realization practically smack him in the face. That was Elie, those were her screams, and that was her blood on the floor. He screamed for Claude to stop, but by the time his loyal butler ceased his violent actions, Elie was pasted out on the floor.

Even though she was now a demon, her senses had been heightened, and her speed has became quicker, Claude was more experienced and was more strong. That was a fact.

Alois had leaned over her battered form, his tears dripping onto her face. His pale fists clenching into a tight fist. He walked over to Claude who stood solemnly by his side. His palm collided with the butler's handsome face, who frowned in response.

"Clean her up" Was all he said before he left.

That was all she could vaguely remember.

She knew that as she laid on this bed, Alois was right beside her, cuddled up to her. She didn't say anything as she felt his head shift to her neck. His hot breath against her neck. The weird thing about her situation, she didn't blush or feel embarrassed. Did she get used to him already? Or was it a side effect of becoming a demon?

She felt his eyelashes flutter onto her sensitive skin, she stiffened at that as she felt heat travel into her cheeks.

_Maybe I just got used to him_

"Your not as soft as before" He muttered

"Eheh oh, I guess I just lost the extra weight when they turned me" She tried to make the situation lighter with a laugh.

It didn't work as she felt his grip around her tighten significantly.

There _used_ to be a time when she joke with her friends and not have a care in the world. She felt a pang of loneliness overwhelm her, but she didn't cry nor wore a sad expression. She continued to stare at the ceiling with a blank expression.

"Why?" Her eyes flickered to him as his grip around her tightened even more.

"Why did you become like this?" His fingers curled her long brown hair.

"If I wanted to live, I had too. And besides, I can protect you like this more easily" She added with a tiny smile

He jolted up, looking into her eyes with a glare "Protect me?"

She nodded, and with that, his hand collided with her cheek. She didn't respond as she looked up at him blankly, she sort of guessed that would be his reaction.

"I don't need protection!"

She narrowed her eyes up at him "Yes. You do."

With that said, he slapped her again. She traced her cheek, flinching as it stung. His nail seemed to have scratched her, probably purposely, causing a small cut to appear and blood to trickle down her cheek. He smirked, satisfied.

His smile dropped as her skin started to repaired itself (heal itself), soon not even a scar was left on her slightly red cheek. Her blood was still there, although. He reached down his hand, wiping off the blood with his palm. She stared up at him, unblinkingly.

"Why would you do this for me? How does this benefit me at all? Your not human anymore!" His eyes seemed to darken as he stared at her with an angry look.

Why did she do this all for him? She could have let Tj live, she could have sacrificed herself! That's what a good person would do. She would have at least gone to heaven, but she was a demon now, there's no place for demons in heaven. That thought, scared the living shit out of her, she would be labeled evil because of of her new found race.

At least Alois will probably go down with her. She knew he wasn't innocent.

Did she love him? Is that why she did it?

At that, heat risen up to her face as she avoided his penetrating stare.

"I-" She started with a shaking voice. She cleared her throat; She sounded so vulnerable! "There's this thing, called a Time Breaker. It can send any person in time, but, the consequence is that it takes 10 years off their lives. Sebastian somehow had gotten a hold on it, and apparently I was going to die at the age of 30. He had sent me back, thinking it would be alright if I died early, but originally only I was supposed to be sent back."

He looked at her from under him with a curious look

"Faith and-" She gulped as she felt a wave of guilt "-Tj weren't supposed to come. I was sent back because, somehow, Ciel had turned into a demon. Sebastian wanted me to stop that from happening, but there was a problem-" She caught herself slightly laughing "-he didn't set up the Time Breaker right, causing me to be sent back too soon."

Alois, however, failed to see the humor in it. She sighed. Why couldn't he lighten up a little?

"So then, I ended up loosing 20 years off my life. Sebastian had visited me while I was in my era, about 15 minutes before I was supposed to die. I had seen Tj before he stopped time" She teared up a little as she looked at his chest, avoiding his sky blue eyes "He told me what I'm telling you now. But then, I guess I had an idea, I asked if I could see you."

She finally met with his eyes, tears still brimming her eyes "He said that if he sent me back, I would be cheating death and that the closest person next to me will have to take my place" Her tears started to slid slowly down her flushed cheeks "Tj took my place."

His eye's widen slightly, as he watched her eye glistened with more saline watery fluid.

"I-If I wanted to live a lot longer, I had to become a demon and-"

He cut her off as his arms clasped around her tightly, so tightly that she wondered if she would be suffocating as a human.

Her mind went blank, all the words she was going to say evaporated in her throat.

"A-Alois?"

"Shut up. Just shut up, and stop crying." His voice was muffled against her shoulder

Though his voice was harsh, she somehow felt that was his special way of comforting her. Or that's what she forced herself to believe..

Maybe she did love him? Even though he was a cynical bastard..

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I FINALLY UPDATED! XD Well, this was mostly a filler-chapter, 'cause I felt deprived of Alois a little haha. Well actually, this was mostly to let our blonde little freak know what's up~! More action or violence (whatever you want to call it) will becoming in the next few chappies.<strong>


	22. Not So Prince Charming

Alois watched as Elie tilted her head upwards towards the sky clear blue sky. The two were outside in the garden, seated lazily upon the delicate and soft grass. Underneath them laid a warm blanket to prevent the grass from irritating the two. It seemed as though peace was _finally_ at the Trancy manor.

Looks could be so deceiving, no?

Though it did _look_ that way, Alois knew it was far from the truth.

That bastard, Sebastian, had caused _his_ Elie so much stress and pain. Something must be done about it, and so Alois had took the responsibility. He had sent out his most powerful servant out to cause Sebastian the same pain. No, not to kill him, that would be too easy. He would take what Sebastian cared for; Ciel Phantomhive.

He would have Claude retrieve the boy, then have Hannah perform her task. To make the younger Earl into a demon.

Yes, it would be perfect. Sebastian will no longer have to right to consume his soul, and what more, he would have to serve him until he died. Absolutely marvelous.

Elie didn't know of the blonde's intentions. Knowing her and her "morals", as she would call it, she would not approve. So instead, he had created his own world where she could think there was finally "peace" in his heart. Alois scowled at that subconsciously.

_Feh. Girls.._

Elie's brown eyes shifted towards him when she noticed his negative expression. She looked confused for a moment before asking:

"What's with you?"

His eyes snapped to hers and he looked slightly surprised; was she watching him?

He quickly recovered with a wide smirk. "Heh. You worried, girl?"

"I have a name, ya know" She replied with a glare

"Demon?" His smirk widen even more at that. Though he did have an amused expression on, he felt a pang of guilt enter the pit of his stomach as she gave him a hurt look. She recovered with an angry glare

"Typical!" She huffed "You just _always_ have to ruin a good or peaceful moment!"

With that, she rose to her feet muttering inaudible insults no doubt directed to him. His smirk faltered for a moment before it came back full force. He followed her as she stomped towards the manor. He was purposely stepping at her heels, trying to get a reaction. He silently laughed to himself as she turned around with an even angrier look.

"Stop!" She moved to slap him to empathize her annoyance. His quickly took opportunity of the situation and snatched her hand half way. He pulled her forcibly back to were they previously sat.

He pushed her onto the blanket (to which she landed on her bottom with a soft thud). She looked surprised as his form towered over her with a wide smile.

"I thought demons were supposed to be strong!" He laughed at her.

Elie felt heat rise up in her cheeks in anger as she tried to find something to throw at him. Unfortunately, the only thing there was grass and flowers. She didn't want to ruin the flower so she ripped a couple of strand of grass and whipped at him. They only floated to his feet and he burst out laughing at her.

Okay, she'll admit that trying to throw grass at someone was stupid. She looked away from him, feeling more heat rise up, this time it was because of embarrassment.

Alois ceased his giggling as he dropped to his knees in front of her. He watched as her chocolate orbs flickered to his form, she sighed before pouting slightly.

"Your so annoying"

"And your too amusing when your angry"

"...Airhead" She glared

"Wench" He glared back

"Asshole"

"Bitch"

"Prick!"

"Whore!"

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry, I don't fuck whores!"

"Burn in hell!"

Somehow they both found themselves getting closer with each profanity thrown at each other. She didn't seem to notice seeing as she was too offended and flustered at the moment. Alois smirked at that.

"Your coming with me!"

And just like that he had practically thrown himself at her, attacking her lips with his own. She was so caught off guard that she fell onto her back on the blanket, still connected. It wasn't long until she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

It was odd how he could just make her on the verge of killing him, then with a snap of his damned fingers, he had her melting in his palm.

_Love?_

Their lips broke away with a pop. He smirked down at her beet red face

"Heh." And before it completely registered in her mind, his mouth was covering hers again

_...Yes_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I got motivated to write this chappie because I found the opening song of Kuro 2; Which is Shiver by the GazettE. And I felt like it's been FOREVER since I last wrote.. hehehe... sorry 'bout that...<strong>

**The more mind boggling chapters are DEFINITELY coming after this one! So no worries! WOOT OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS OMFG I'M BOUNCING ON MY (floor?). Ehehehe... This chap is probably shorter than most because I felt like I should separate the fluff from the drama**

**WELL! REVIEW, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	23. I Hate The Way You Think!

Hannah laid the immobile body onto the basement floor gently. The body, which was a young one, looked like an empty corpse. Though, the alluring demon knew that was far from the truth. She hovered over his lightly battered form, she gave the body a tiny smile. She then reached for his expensive vest and dress shirt, pulling it just above his chest.

His pale smooth stomach was exposed to her deep blue eyes. She faintly took notice of the abnormal tattoo-like mark imprinted at his side. She looked over to his child-like features.

He had long black lashes and a slightly chubby cheeks (like all children). His thick dark locks gave a blue tint and his face seemed flush. He had light pink lips that were parted slightly, soft pants of air escaping them. He looked like a doll -She noted.

He flinched unconsciously as she brushed a finger over his lips. She retracted her hands with a frown, she didn't want to wake him. Hannah sighed as she rolled up her sleeves, part of her didn't want to turn such a pure being into one of her kind. She spoke softly before starting her task.

"Enjoy your last seconds as a human, Ciel Phantomhive.."

* * *

><p><em>The tall spider butler entered the Phantomhive's estate without so much as a knock, Hannah followed hesitantly. They could sense the other demon butler's presence was absent. Claude slightly smirked at that; this made there mission a lot more easier.<em>

_The Phantomhive butler was probably running errands, it would explain why they could clearly sense the 13-year-old Earl's presence._

_The faint sound of multiple feet clicking against the floor sounded behind them, Claude needn't turn his head, he already knew who that was. _

_"Who are you!" Bard demanded, his shotgun raised and pointed to the back of the butler's head_

_Though, in the back of there minds, they could faintly remember that they were the servants at the Trancy costume ball._

_He rephrased his question as his finger hovered dangerously over the trigger "What are you doing here!"_

_Finny adjusted the two heavy barrels he carried with ease. Meirin bore no expression, her usual thick glasses were not placed on her pale yet beautiful face._

_Claude gave them a bored side-glance "I'm not obligated to answer to _you_" The way he said it, pissed Bard off to no end. The older blonde lowered his weapon with a glare_

_"What?" He pointed his weapon with a steady hand._

_Claude gave him a vaguely annoyed look, though it was barely visible behind the glint of his rimless glasses. The silent butler started to walk calmly towards the beautifully sculpted staircase. He ignored the blonde's protests and warnings, Hannah trailing behind him. Soon enough, Bard's fingers clasped onto the trigger, a loud bangs sounded from the dangerous gun. Claude swiftly dodged the heavy bullet, he blankly stared at the three. He gave Hannah a knowing nod, Hannah nodded back before taking her leave up the staircase._

_He then faced the Phantomhive servants completely as he seemed to pluck three gold knives from his inner pocket._

_Thus far, the battle began._

_Hannah hurried up to Ciel's office, before she could reach the room, the heavy door slammed open. An annoyed Ciel grumbled a haste "What the hell is going on?". He must have heard the gun shot; Hannah mused. The 13-year-old Earl immediately took notice of the demon's presence. His deep blue eye widen a fraction as she spoke calmy._

_"I'm here to take you to the Trancy manor" With that said, she took lingering steps towards his. Before she could finally reach him, he willed himself to move, running in the other direction._

_Hannah said nothing as she quickly followed him. Ciel ran down the hall, his eyes landed upon a weapon that was used as decoration on his Victorian styled walls. He snatched the sword, turning around, he faced the lavender haired woman._

_"Leave this place" He ordered in his usual dominate tone. He glared hard at her soft gaze. She still walked towards him wordlessly. When she was at reach, he attempted to plunge his weapon in the heart of his opponent._

_ She swiftly dodged the fatal move, she raised her hand which collided with his pale cheek in defense. Ciel stumbled back a few feet away, falling onto his bottom with a sharp thud. He held his now bruised cheek, his glare hardening at her towering form. He hastily ripped his eye patch from his right eye, calling for his black butler._

_"Sebastian!"_

_Too late, before his loyal butler could bust through the window to his rescue, Hannah knocked him out. She grabbed the now unconscious Phantomhive heir, carrying him out of the manor bridle style. She didn't hesitate leaving Claude behind._

* * *

><p>Alois smiled as he brushed a rebellious hair from Elie. She was soundly asleep on his bed, he was seated next to her peaceful form. He was in a rather happy mood, he had heard about the news Hannah reported to him. Sebastian would never see it coming, by the time he would get to the Trancy estate, Ciel would already have become a demon. Claude, as trusted, was distracting him with a deathly battle. Hopefully, Claude would kill the other butler.<p>

Everything would fall into place.

Elie stirred in her sleep until her eyes finally fluttered open. She lazily looked up at Alois's towering form. She scowled as she looked away angrily. This seemed to cause Alois to smirk, though there was no humor in his pale blue eyes.

"Your still angry?"

She looked up at him, he gotten closer to the point where she felt his rather hot breath on her face. She purposely shifted away, pulling the blanket over her head with a huff. He frown at that, his smirk came back as he dragged her by the waist back to their original position.

"Don't ignore me"

Elie faintly took notice that ever since she had returned back to the past, his usual cheerful phase was gone. She always knew he was like this, but she rather prefer his fake happy-go-lucky side.

She flinched as he gripped her chin tightly, forcing her to face him. Your probably wondering, what has the infamous Alois done to upset Elie this time? Well, he pushed her forcibly down the stairs, causing her to stumbled and earn a couple painful bruises as she finally came to a rolling stop. She healed quickly and their was no pain left on her body, but the fact that he pushed her down the stairs pissed her off to no end.

His logic was he wanted to see how fast she could heal. When he told her this with a smile, she angrily reminded him that if she was human, her neck would've broke. He just shrugged and reminded _her_ that she was his toy. She was still angry with him. Who does he think he is!

"Hey" His teasing voice brought her back to the present. "That was really funny when you fell"

"Fell? You pushed me!" He seemed to light up as she angrily shouted at him. At least she was now talking to him..

"What the difference? It was still funny." His smirk widen as her face redden with anger

"You, sir, are the biggest ass I've ever met!"

* * *

><p>Sebastian clashed his silver knives with Claude's golden one. Both their eyes were gloving with a glittery red, their pupils transmitted into a cat-like slit. Sebastian growled as he finally asked the other demon about his young masters whereabouts.<p>

"Where is he." It came out as blunt statement through his smooth voice. Though, he had an idea about his whereabouts.

"That's should be obvious." The stoic butler gave the tiniest of smirks "You should be concerned about _what exactly is happening_ to him, rather than where he is"

Sebastian's eyes widen a fraction, he gently placed the knives into his inner pocket. Without a second glance, the Phantomhive butler bolted out of the estate.

Claude briefly sighed before following him wordlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Idk if this chappie was short or not, but here is chapter 23! Review please XD... 'cause I love ya guysgirls :D.**

**OH HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD The next chappie is coming next year (Haha, now that sounds like a long time but it's just gonna be tomorrow or the day after. Lmao.) MORE ACTION NEXT CHAPTER! **

**oh, I forgot my evil laughing... well..**

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAAHA  
><strong>

**_R_**

**E**

_**V**_

**I**

_**E**_

**W**

_!_


	24. New Demons, New Love

"You, sir, are the biggest ass I've ever met!"

His eyes darkened at that, she still angrily glared. He pulled her into his chest, though he didn't pull her in a hug. His rather sadist look hardened as she stared up at him, glaring wordlessly.

"You know" He started as his hands gripped her upper arms "You've become more rebellious since you've become into this thing" He gestured to herself with the simple movement of his eyes. She felt his fingers curl around her limbs, clenching tightly. She flinched, though she wasn't human anymore, she could still feel pain. He noticed her stiffened at his clutching hands, smirking.

"I'm not a thing. I'm-" She stopped; What was she? She couldn't say 'a human being' anymore, but saying 'I'm a demon' sounded a lot worse.

He noted her hesitation with a wide smirk "Che. You are not human, your a demon. Therefore, you are a _thing_"

"I'm not a thing!" She felt a lump form in the back of her throat. It hurt, _badly_, to be called a _thing_. It didn't help that it came from someone she loves.

"Your a monster, a devil, a _thing_" Why was he saying this? Though she was a demon, she felt her human emotions. Was he testing her? Was he trying to get under her skin?

She looked away from his piercing gaze as she felt the familiar feeling of watery fluid build up into the brim of her wide brown eyes.

She heard his amused voice laugh at her emotions.

"Just kidding"

Her head snapped up to meet his grin. She pulled away from him forcibly, using her demon strength. He didn't seemed surprise at her reaction, instead his smirk widen.

"Your not funny!" She nearly screamed at him.

"Honestly" He sighed dramatically "Your too gullible."

She chucked a pillow at his head. She hadn't notice the tears that involuntarily leaked from her glaring eyes. When she finally felt her own saline water drip onto her hand she looked away, rubbing her eyes roughly. He frowned as he pulled down the pillow that surprisingly managed to push him backwards onto the bed. He sat up as he stared at her back, which was facing him. He heard her soft sniffle and smirked at that. He crawled towards her. He sat directly behind her, his legs at either side of her, her back against his chest. He let his chin fall onto her shoulder, his pale blue eyes staring at the side of her face.

He shut his eyes as he felt her breathing calm, but she was still stiff. Probably still angry - he mused.

"Asshole" She hissed from under her breath

He pinched her side at the insult before smirking. She jolted at the sharp pain. She narrowed her eyes in disdain as she glared down at the hand that was now wrapped around her, pulling her closer to him

"Elie" He spoke her name with his usual teasing tone

"What." She seethed. She was really, _really_ not in the mood for his games.

"I love you"

* * *

><p>Sebastian growled, he was quite frustrated with his opponents. He managed to get only one step into the Trancy manor before the three purple headed triplets started to attack, that left enough time for Claude to finally reach the manor also. Fortunately, on his way there, he had managed to stumbled upon Grell.<p>

By stumbled, he meant he was currently being _stalked_ by the red haired reaper. As to _why_, he didn't wish to find out that certain piece of information. Grell merely responded with a casual "I had to get a picture of you for my collection". That left the demon butler to shudder in disgust. It was quite understandable for a 14-year-old hormone crazy girl to do something like that (A.k.a Faith), but for a full grown man?

Sebastian was brought out of his reverie when Claude threw a golden knife at his head sharply. Sebastian barely dodged it as the razor grazed his cheek, blood leaked out of the scratch. Grell managed to see this and yelped in surprise before becoming angry.

"Don't touch my Sebas-chan! How are we going to do it if he's injured?" Said man couldn't help but gulp back some of his lunch at that statement.

Claude ignored the obnoxious red head as he beckoned someone over from the shadows of the estate. Hannah walked out quietly forward before kneeling in front of Claude. The spider butler tilted her chin upwards, dipping his fingers into her mouth.

"Hey! We're having a battle here! Fuck her later!" Grell called with a blank face. The reaper was interrupted when the triplets attacked with they're gardening tools. Claude continued to ignore the red head (Because if he actually did listen, he might've tried to murder the reaper with all the insulting comments).

He reached deep between her jaws, too deep to be erotic or even humanly possible. He seemed to have grabbed something because he was now pulling his arm out, a thick and long green sword following.

Sebastian wore a surprised expression as Claude whipped it out, pointing it towards him.

Claude took pride in the others expression with the glinted of his rimless glasses. Finally, both Sebastian charged at each other, not caring if they managed to destroy the house.

* * *

><p>Ciel's eyes fluttered open. He sat up from the floor he was laid upon. Rubbing the back of his head, he blinked. He felt... different, to say the least. He finally took notice of the fact that he was seated on hard floor. Where was he? Why was he there?<p>

The memories started to flash in his mind. Hannah had kidnapped him. But why? He noticed he was in a dimly lit room, completely alone. His guard was now up and he tried to look for a weapon, or at least some sort of defense.

Relief washed over his face as his eye fell upon a sharp dagger. It was placed on a white table, as if it was waiting for him. He quickly snatched the knife, clenching it tightly in his grip.

**_Boom_**

Ciel stumbled backwards, falling to his bottom. It had sounded and felt like an earthquake. Alarmed, Ciel quickly rose to his feet but was shoved back down by the force of another earthquake. He groaned as he rose again, this time holding onto the table. Another earthquake rouse which caused the Earl to grip tightly onto the table.

He finally recognized the room he woke in as a basement. He started to look for the exit with his eye. Another wave of relief washed over him as he spotted it across the room. Soon enough, a deep and aggravated frown graced his lips.

The earthquakes were still going on at alarming rate, how was he going to get there without falling?

Another loud boom startled Ciel. His head quickly snapped up towards the ceiling. It was crumpling, he could clearly see the cracks on the ceiling the earthquakes had caused. If he didn't get out fast, the roof was going to cave him in. He willed himself to crawl on the floor towards the door.

In the back of his mind, he faintly disagreed that those 'earthquakes' were really 'earthquakes'.

_Bombs? Had a war arisen without my knowing?_

He finally reached the heavy door. His slightly trembling hands clutched the handle, turning it. He was faced with stairs and lightly cursed God at that. Slowly, he started to climb the stairs.

The 'earthquakes' or bombs or whatever the hell they were he felt were gone as he took a lingering step (As if to test the grounds). He blinked, were they officially over?

He thoughts were answered with one last final boom, the forceful vibrations sent him falling onto his back. He hit the floor at the bottom of the stairs with a loud thump and grunt. He silently cursed Sebastian for not being there to catch him before trying to climb up the stairs once more. This time, he actually made it. He turned the knob, finally able to climb out of the basement.

What awaited him was absolutely _not _what he expected..

The well put and rather beautifully decorated Trancy manor was no longer there. It was if it something, or rather _someone_, destroyed it. Only chucks (all of different sizes) of concreted wall were scattered along the garden and in what used to be the estate. It was if someone had built a house of blocks, only to destroy it.

He could barely see past what he guessed was fog (or more like dust from the destruction). Though, he could make out five figures. One tall male figure towering over the second one, the third had long hair that trailed down it's back, the other two were far from the group, huddled together.

He instinctively walked towards the male figure, hoping it was Sebastian. He tripped over something, he grunted as he looked back on what he tripped on. It was... a head? His eye widen at that, he recognized that decapitated head, it was one of the triplets head. He tried to brush off the disgusted feeling as he once again rouse to his feet. He looked around to find other body parts of the three triplets. Their mahogany eyes seemed to have followed him as he walked towards the figures.

They must have had a battle which throughoutly explained those 'bombs' and 'earthquakes'. He ignored the severed body parts that twitched as he continued to who he thought was Sebastian.

He was right, there stood Grell standing at a certain distance from Sebastian with a bored expression. What caught his attention the most was beat-up Sebastian standing over Claude's battered form, a long and dangerously designed sword plunged into the spider obsessed butler's heart. Metallic red body fluid was dripping from the corner of Claude's mouth as the two demons stared at each other. Life started to shimmer out of Claude's golden eyes as Sebastian gave a half-hearted sympathetic look. As the other butler's body became limp against the heavy sword, Sebastian yanked it from his firm body. He watched as blood started to pool around him.

"Sebastian"

* * *

><p>"Sebastian"<p>

Sebastian looked towards Ciel with a hard expression. Not because he was affected by Claude death, but because his 'young master' was no longer human.

"Yes, young master?" He said quite emotionlessly

Ciel ignored his butler slight attitude. Unknown to him, his eye, which was exposed, glowed a deep ruby red, his pupil transmitting into a slit.

"Let's leave." He said with his usual dominate tone. Sebastian's frown deepened, it seemed as if Ciel was unaware of the fact he wasn't human anymore.

Nonetheless, Sebastian crouched on one knee with a deep bow. This action seemed rather graceful as Grell blushed. Ciel still looked at the top of Sebastian's head, soon his butler looked up at him with a solemn look.

Sebastian allowed his eyes to glow into the familiar red the Phantomhive Earl was accustomed to.

"Yes, my lord"

* * *

><p>Alois looked down at Elie who laid motionlessly on the floor. Her eyes were shut and blood was soaking her night gown, one of which Alois had given to her. Though behind the bloody dress, her skin was slowly reattaching itself.<p>

She looked up at him blankly. "Don't give me that look"

After he had confessed to her rather unexpectedly, she never felt her eyes widen as much in her life. She was about to respond when an earthquake irrupted suddenly. Then another, and another, and soon, they found themselves on the floor, pushed off the bed because of the forceful vibrations.

Alois had instantly panicked and held onto Elie tightly, exclaiming stuff like "I don't want to die". Elie had to admit, she was caught off guard and was beyond surprised at this new side of him. She had to try to calm him down. That obviously wouldn't work because the blonde was too hysterical about the situation, that, and she was constantly been interrupted by the ear-banging booms. She tried to say that she kind of knew what to do.

It's not like she's been through an earthquake but she's seen t.v shows her English teacher had showed her class about safety in these types of situations. Though, they were shown to her when she was in the eighth grade and she wasn't really paying attention..

She sighed at that and told him to stay put as she went to check out the situation. He had stopped her by pulling her back into his grip. Teary eyed, he exclaimed for him to come with her and to no let her leave him behind. It seemed as if he was afraid to be alone..

She gave another sigh and nodded. They both carefully tried to make there way out of the room and see what was happening. Soon enough, The roof was started to cave in. In lack of shelter and nothing to protect both of them. Elie had pushed Alois to the ground, quickly towering over him, using herself as a shield. She figured, since she was a demon, she would just heal whereas he could seriously get injured.

As expected, a chuck of concrete wall smashed onto her back. Alois looked up at her, she was still hovering over him unnervingly. She let out a strangled scream at the indescribable pain, but summoning some of the demon strength she had stored away, she held her place. The chuck of the wall (or more like ceiling) slid off of her when she jerked in response.

As the Trancy manor crumpled, the occasional heavy (or light) object would crash onto her back. It was to the point where Alois had huddled under her for protection as she took the pain for him. Finally, as everything had stopped falling on her, the manor was completely destroyed.

Just as she was about to move away from the blonde, a large metal rod that was no doubt apart of the large chandelier that dangled above them slammed into her. The blunt point of the rod quickly shot through her. She couldn't will herself to scream because her eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head. The smell of blood harassed both of their nostrils.

Alois stood rather horrified before she slowly but painfully pulled out the rod. She quickly laid down as she coughed up the blood, only adding to the one that was pooling around her. Alois jolted up, shaking her to wake up, but to no use she could only muttered "Let me lay down"

And that was what lead up to there current situation.

The bruises were very slowly starting to fade away, broken bones were stabling themselves, and the blood was only a sticky mess around her abdomen and back. Alois watched this process from behind his bangs, which had swept over his eyes.

"Jeez." Elie sighed as she eyed his expression "That looked your giving makes me feel like I did something wrong!"

"You did"

"At least be grateful that I- Wait. What?" She blinked up at him

"You should've let me die"

"What's the point in that?" She looked away "Why do that when I could just heal right back up anyway?"

"Your truly an idiot" He hissed.

"Your the one who wants to die. No. Not as long as I'm alive, I'm not letting you die. Even you do piss me off to no end."

"Why." He snapped as he grasped the collar of her night gown, making her face him

"Because I can" She said stubbornly. With that, he dropped her back on her face. She looked up at him angrily "Gently asshole! That's not how you treat someone you love!"

At that, Alois face turned into a light shade of pink. To Elie, she guessed he was just mad at her.

"Shut up, you _thing_!"

"I'M NOT A THING!"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh jeez! Alois! Stop calling Elie a thing! *smacks over head* Lol. Anyways. REVIEW ! <strong>

**Holy shizzle. I just realized we're getting close to the end of Chaotic Idiotism !**

**I don't know if it will be in 3 chapters of 2 chapters! It depends on how much I write in each chapter :O lool WELL AS I SAID BEFORE PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE I'M A HOPELESS PERSON WHO LIVES OFF OF THEM! XD**

**Hopefully this was a long chapter for your tastes :D**


	25. Run Away With Me

"Ciel~!" Elizabeth sang as she burst through the Phantomhive door. She hugged Ciel tightly, who was awaiting her arrival.

"Too tight" He muttered in the suffocating hug. Elizabeth took the signal to leg go as she examined him

"What's with these clothes! They're so not cute!" She pouted as she eyed his black extire

"Lizzy"

"These drab clothes don't suit you!" She continued, crossing her arms over her chest

He looked down at himself before subtly agreeing "Your right. Shall I change, just like that day?" He looked up at his with a soft expression.

"What?" She blinked "'Just like that day'?" Her cheeks turned into a light shade of pink "Ciel, could you have..?"

She was cut short as he raised a reaching hand, smiling slightly "Will you dance with me, Lady?"

The blonde tried to will herself not to cry in happiness as she beamed "Gladly!"

Music played from an old recorder as if on cue as the couple started to dance. As they swayed in sync Elizabeth subtly took notice of Ciel's hand.

"Hey Ciel, what happened to your ring?" She looked up at him curiously

She looked at him when he didn't respond, only swaying faster. Elizabeth's eyes widen in shock as Ciel's exposed eye flickered into his demonic eye for a split second. She didn't ask anymore questions after that.

The music start playing into off unison sounds as the couple danced off sync

"That sounds horrible" She noted after a minute of silence

"Maybe the gramophone is broken?" He countered nonchalantly

"Hey..." She started

"What is it?"

"Nothing" She shook her head

* * *

><p>Off somewhere else, Sebastian handed Lau his 'Good-bye' present, after passing the message to him<p>

"His message was" Sebastian cleared his throat before speaking "'I thought I would kill you, but it became troublesome. Live as you like. But, do it where I can't see'."

"Oh~" Lau smiled "His memory returned. That's great, isn't it, Ran Mao?" He pet the Chinese woman's head as if she were a dog.

Ran Mao looked up at him blankly as he continued "So, he's leaving London and going where?"

He looked up where Sebastian stood. He was gone.

"Hm?"

* * *

><p>"Your late, Sebastian" Ciel said blankly as Sebastian finally returned to the Phantomhive manor<p>

There was a carriage awaiting his return, it was fully packed with the Earl's belongings.

The cat obsessed butler placed a hand over where his heart laid. "I apologize. I will be ready shortly"

"Young master ...are... are you really leaving?" Finny asked quietly as fresh tears pooled in his green orbs

"Do with this mansion as you like. Use it, or you may even burn it" Ciel shrugged him off as he entered the carriage

"W-we can't do that!" Bard protested, baffled

"Why not?" Ciel looked at them from behind the window of the carriage

"Because! Young master's memories are here!" Finny finished

Ciel gave a halfhearted snort "Memories have no real meaning. Haven't I proven that already?"

"That can't be, young master!" Meirin argued weakly

With that, Ciel beckoned them a farewell as Sebastian also entered the carriage. They drove off, 'supposedly' dead, as the 'Good-bye' present had stated.

"Where shall we go?" Sebastian had asked

"I don't care" Ciel responded but then paused, briefly thinking of a particular red head

_"...We're...from OUR MOTHER'S AND FATHER'S!" Faith grinned as she randomly pelvis thrusted at him_

_"...If you catch my drift" She whispered, making Ciel blush very slightly_

_"Your the most perverted girl I've ever met" He scowled_

_"Why thank you" She smiled as she bowed_

_"To answer your question, were from America, and_ _this is not our time.." Elie said blankly_

_"...Then what is your time..?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes_

_"..2011" They said in sync, both Sebastian and Ciel widen they're eyes in shock_

"Actually"Ciel started. He raised his hand so he could inspect the golden watch onto his thin wrist; the Time Breaker. The tiniest of smiles tugged at the corner's of his lips, it was gone as quickly as it had came.

"I wish to go to America"

Sebastian nodded at him "You wish to see Faith?"

"Yes, but only to tell her how much of an idiot she is, then we're leaving" He said coolly

Sebastian only nodded again. "Yes, my lord"

_That idiot is going to get a mouth full for up and leaving back to her time without a proper good-bye._ He narrowed his eyes at the ceiling of the carriage.

Though, he would never admit it, Sebastian knew well enough that his 'young master' missed the perverted red-head.

"Ah" Sebastian remembered as he fished in his deep pocket. Ciel looked over at him curiously as he handed him an white letter.

"It's from-"

"Alois Trancy" Ciel finished as he recognized the wax spider symbol that sealed the letter. Sebastian nodded in response as Ciel quietly opened the letter.

There was a note inside the envelope. The blunette gently pulled out the note, reading it out loud

"_Alois Trancy - November 5, 1875 to July 2, 1889"_

Sebastian finally smirked "So he apparently _died_?"

Ciel ignored him as he looked out the window, placing the note into his inner pocket.

"I have no care what those two do. So long as they don't disturb me"

* * *

><p>Elie sighed as she plopped onto her back. She was finally able to wear pants; disguised as a boy. She was wearing dark cotton made pants that looked like it was made from rags. It was comfortable although. She had a large button up sweater two sizes two big, giving her a frumpy figure. She also had a black fingerless gloves and a large hat placed onto her head. Her long hair had been cut to ear length, giving her boyish look. She had planned to cut it to her original length, but as we all know, Elie's not good with scissors.<p>

She turned to Alois who was dressed in rags like her, only he had a scarf wrapped around his pale neck and a hat that covered a majority of his platinum blonde hair. He smirked at her as he lean on his palms, sitting beside her in the bright yellow hay.

They currently were on the back of a farmer's carriage. The driver was probably importing hay to another city, that caused both Alois and Elie to hop onto the back of the cart that carried hay.

"Hey Alois" Her voice snapped him back from his thoughts. He turned to her with a grin, she continued "Where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know." He shrugged as he shifted closer to her laying form. "We can going anywhere we want~!"

"Have any idea's?" She turned to him with a tiny smile

"Spain!" He beamed

"Naw." She shot down

"Why not? You told me your mother was Spanish." He looked at her with a frown

"That doesn't mean I know the language. If your ancestor was french, can you magically speak french? Nope" She yawned with a shrug

"If my ancestor was french, that would explain my great kissing" He smirked devilishly down at her

"Psh. What great kissing?" She teased as he glared at her.

He then crawled beside her with a wide smirk. He roughly grasp her chin, smacking his lips with hers. As quickly as it had came, he pulled away.

"Your not complaining"

Heat rose up into her cheeks as she cast her gaze to the sky "Shut up"

Silence. Peaceful silence, though. Alois sighed almost contently as Elie spoke up again.

"Don't you think people will be upset? About you apparently 'dying'."

He scoffed as his expression darkened "People? You mean my uncle? Pft. The damn fat-ass will be thrilled I'm 'dead', more money for him.."

She sat up, surprised at how much bumps on the road there was. She gave him a blank look before leaning her head against his shoulder. He looked down at her as he wrapped an arm around her, he glared at the top of her head

"I don't need your sympathy" He said rather snidely

"Who said anything about sympathy?" She looked up at him, flicking the top of his nose

He flinched slightly at the motion before roughly grabbing her cheek, pinching it. She glared as she held his nose, pulling with just as much strength he was pulling at her cheek.

"Let go" His voice sounded nasally from her covering his nose.

She pulled away and burst out laughing "Haha! You sound so stupid!" He pinched her cheek harder, she jolted in pain.

"Hey! I let go, your turn!" She felt him pulled harder "Tahs hurs Afois!" She spoke weirdly from against his hand

This time he laughed at her, finally satisfied he dropped his hand. She pouted as she soothingly rubbed her now red cheek.

"Asshole"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh jeez! Alois is apparently 'dead'? Well, not really... HIM AND ELIE ARE JUST IN DISGUISE AND LEAVING JUST LIKE CIEL AND SEBBY XD.<strong>

**Oh well. The next chappy is going to be in present time! That means Faith is coming into the picture! ;D**

**PLEASE REVIEEEWWWWWWWWWW!**


	26. The End Is Only The Beginning

"Chicken licken had no dicken"

"Shut up." Ciel rubbed his temple in annoyance. Faith had been saying this all day, and _nothing_ else

"Chicken licken had no dicken!" She said with a blank face

"Faith." The bluenette said with a warning tone

"Hey, hey, hey" She placed a hand right in front of his face "This is the quote of the day"

"Quote of the day?" Sebastian mused from the driver's seat as he looked through the view mirror

"Yes!" She nodded, as if satisfied "I have quote's of the day! Today's 'chicken licken had no dicken', yesterday's was 'POTATOES'" She said 'potatoes' with an Italian accent.

Ciel tried to ignore her as he leaned his head on the car window, looking at by-passers. Ciel flinched as he felt hot breaths on his side of his face, turn his head only to be met with a pair of pink lips on his. Faith jumped away until her head banged against the other side of the car. Heat instantly rose to both of their faces as they stared at each other.

Faith then turned to Sebastian who had seen this little scene with a smirk.

"Sebby! Ciel just tried to molest me!" She yelled

"I did no such thing!" Ciel protested with a embarrassed glare

"Don't deny it!" She screamed at him, pointing a trembling finger at him "You rapist! EW CIEL'S A RAPIST, CIEL'S A RAPIST!"

She then paused, giggling as she stared at him "Your a midget rapist~!" She laughed harder at him

"SHUT UP!" He roared, an all too embarrassed look on his face

"We're here" Sebastian's voice cut through Faith's teasing. The butler got out of the black car, he opened the door for Ciel, watching as the two got out.

Faith bowed to him dumbly before letting him close the door behind her. She quickly ran up to Ciel hugging his arm tightly with a grin.

"Oh man! I'm so excited~!" She said bubbly as she squeezed his arm tighter

The three walked towards the large amusement park in front of them. Faith had somehow convinced the two demon's to come with her, seeing as she didn't have Elie or Tj to go with her anymore. They walked forward to a booth and got their tickets for the rides. Faith, being the most excited got over thirty tickets for both her and Ciel.

Sebastian gave the two a small smirk "I think I forgot something back in the car" Before Faith could ask what it was, he was gone.

"What did he leave behind?" She looked curiously towards Ciel

"It doesn't matter. He just used it as an excuse so he could leave us" Ciel scoffed.

With that said, Faith looked at him teary eyed "WHY DID HE LEAVE US?"

"STOP YELLING!"

"BUT!" She sniffled "Sebastian's my future husband, he can't leave his fiance behind!"

Ciel narrowed his eyes at her as she fake cried animatedly

"Get over yourself, your two aren't going to get married" He commented rather coldly

Faith stopped 'crying' and looked at him wide eyed. The Earl had his hand shoved into his pockets, glaring at the floor. He had never said anything remotely cold towards her before, so this was slightly a surprise. Was he... (dare she say it) jealous?

Seventeen year old Faith zoomed her face dangerously close to his. He flinched as he looked up at her, she was looking at him blankly. Their faces merely centimeters apart.

"Your jealous?"

He blinked at her. He looked away as he placed a hand on her shoulder, pushing her away. Unknown to him, his face had transmitted into a rosy pink.

Was he jealous?

He didn't understand, he never had felt that way about Lizzy before. He had a strong urge to protect the preppy blonde, but that was because he didn't want to loose anything again. When he thought about it, Lizzy was more of a little sister than anything. Faith, who was patiently awaiting his response, tilted her head slightly at him.

He looked back at the redhead, deep blue eyes boring into light blue.

Without warning, his hand hooked at the back of her head, pulling her down to meet his lips. Faith's eyes widen in shock, usually _she_ was the forward one. The kiss was awkward and unpracticed (Probably because it was Ciel's first one), though it was warm and gave her a light fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach. He pulled away, his eyes not meeting hers as he immediately turned away.

"I'm not jealous." He said as he walked forward "I'm just stating the truth." There was an uneven tone to his voice that made him sound nervous.

After a few seconds of walking, the Phantomhive Earl didn't heard the familiar clicking of heels behind him. He stopped and looked back at Faith, she hadn't moved.

Her face matched the color her hair, her hand cupped over mouth in embarrassment. She was staring at him wide-eyed the whole time, unable to move.

"Hey, you dragged me here, at least make the most of it" He called back at her, all the heat in his face had flushed down as he stared at her boredly

She jumped, startled by the sound of his voice. Quickly, she jogged up to him, he turned back around and walked forward. Wordlessly, they both reached out for each other's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Let's go on the roller coaster!" Faith jumped excitedly as she pointed at a gigantic roller coaster called 'death seeker'. Ciel looked up at the ride slightly wide-eyed.

Before he could respond they already found themselves at the line. Too late to back out now- Ciel noted.

His exposed eye flickered up at her, she was gazing excitedly up at the ride. Half of him wishes she was short, or at least shorter than him, so that it would be him who would be able to look down at her. She was still human, he dreaded the day she would die. He had offered her to become a demon so she would live a lot longer and she had refused. When he had asked why, she told him that she wanted to be able to grow old and live a normal life. He sort of respected her decision but at the same time, he was angry about it. He would stay forever young and would never die, she was weak she would die easily, like every other human.

Involuntarily, his grip on her hand had tighten significantly. At that, she looked down at him curiously, he was staring at her intently. This only confused her.

She flicked his forehead. "What'cha staring at, oupa loumpa?"

He said nothing. The way he was looking at her, it looked like he was having an inner conflict. She took a step back, attempting to pull her hand away and saying something stupid.

"So I was right! You _are_ a midget rapist!" She exclaimed as she tried to pull her hand away. He pulled her back to her original spot, she blinked.

Usually, he would be shouting at her to either shut up or he would call her an idiot. He pulled her closer that his chest lightly bumped into hers. She looked at him, and since she's Faith, she pulled away immediately and-

"MOLESTATION!" She screamed, pointing an accusing finger at him. The people that had occupied the line either look at them oddly or glared in irritation.

Faith turned around and grabbed onto a random guy's collar of his shirt and panicked

"THAT MIDGET JUST TRIED TO MOLEST ME! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF SITUATION THIS IS?"

"-N-no" He stuttered

"IT'S A STINKY SITUATION! IT'S THE WORST KIND OF SMELL TOO! YOU KNOW WHEN YOU LIVE IN AN APARTMENT AND MOST OF YOUR NEIGHBOR'S ARE EITHER FOREIGNER'S OR IMMIGRANTS AND IT'S DINNER TIME? THAT, PLUS CRAP! Actually, sometimes it smells really good- BUT YOU GET MY POINT RIGHT?"

The boy nodded quickly, as if he was scared shit-less.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Ciel quickly grabbed the back of her collar, pulling (dragging) her out of the line.

He kept walking as he dragged her by the back of the collar of her sweater. She looked up at him innocently as he grumbled. Finally, they stopped. They were at the Ferris wheel, it looked abandoned, probably because most people liked to ride it at night.

Faith quickly pulled away from Ciel, she gaped at the colorful Ferris wheel in awe.

"Let's go on this one first!" She looked back him with a grin, pointing at the ride. His eye twitched in aggravation as he irritatingly glared at her. She stood oblivious to the looks he was giving her.

"Whatever" He agreed reluctantly

She jumped in excitement as she grasped his hand, yanking him towards the ride. She stopped and looked at the man who controlled the ride, he gave a sigh then smile. He opened the short gate for the two, letting them in.

"Your the first today" He smiled at Ciel who looked at him blankly.

"Great! That means that there's no puke!" Faith grinned. The man scratched the top of his head as he looked at her confused

"I've been in this business for twenty years I've never seen anybody really puke on a Ferris wheel" He shrugged before sitting to his original spot; by the generator that controlled the ride

"Well, you never know, my stomach doesn't agree with height's.." She muttered before entering the booth. Ciel had heard what she had said before sighing

"Your not really going to vomit, are you?" He questioned as he sat across from her on the ride.

She shrugged with a grin. As soon as the ride started to up she cupped her mouth with her hand, leaning over she pretended to hack out the contents in her stomach. Ciel jumped in surprise as he lifted his legs, he didn't want his jeans to get Faith all over them.

She jumped away with a grin before bursting out into laughter.

"I'm just kidding!" She laughed as Ciel lowered his legs cautiously, staring at her warily

"I'm not going to puke" She reassured him with a waved of her hand. He relaxed as she stared out the edge of the booth with awe.

"Wow! We're really high!" She beamed.

He looked at the scenery of the city and the amusement park, noticing that they were in fact getting higher and higher as the ride stayed in motion. Soon enough, they were slowly going down, completing a circulation. When they were levitating upwards again Faith cleared her throat.

"Hey, Ciel.." Said boy's eyes widen significantly, she probably had never called him by his first name. It was always 'oupa loumpa', 'midget pirate', or 'hey you'.

He looked at her, she had her elbow propped against the edge of the booth, she was gazing at the scenery with a small smile

"What is it" It came out as a blunt statement, regardless, she looked at him with a soft expression.

It was weird; Faith never would, could or even should give him such an expression. It was a mixture of concern and infatuation.

"You've been acting weird lately" She said as she cast her eyes downwards

He masked his surprise with a scoff "What are you talking about? I've been the same"

"No" She interjected, her face zoomed dangerously close to his for the second time that day. He looked away, his cheeks tinting into a light shade of pink at the closeness. She continued as if she wasn't only a couple centimeter away

"You've been acting weird. What's with you?"

Ciel shifted uncomfortably under her light blue eyes which were examining him closely.

"Ciel" The fact that she was saying his name gave him the feeling that she wasn't kidding around with him. He placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing her away.

"Tell me" She was leaning on the hand's on her shoulders

Ciel sighed as he looked away. "I was thinking about-" He paused, looking at her "Your morality. Your going to die one day, yet your alright with that"

Faith finally leaned away, only to sit beside him.

"Yeah" She shrugged, self-satisfied

"Any normal human would probably jump at the opportunity" He cast his eyes towards the scenery

"Probably" She sighed "But, I want to be able to experience different types of things in my life, as a human. And-" She grinned at him "When I do die, I'll probably be able to see Tj! Then we could both wait for Elie, then" She looked up at the sky "It'll be the three musketeer's again"

He gave a grunt in response, annoyance simmering in him. He looked towards her with a glare "And you plan to leave me behind?"

She looked at him with another grin, brighter than before. This, only pissed him off. He shifted away from her as he glared angrily at her

"This is not funny!"

Her grin faltered for a moment as she faced him completely "I know, it's just-" Her grin turned into a tiny smile "I'm happy that you'll miss me. I tend to annoy a lot of people, so when I actually leave, they'll just brush it off. So I'm real happy that you'll miss me. I'm actually-" She stopped as she leaned her head on his chest "-I-I'm actually... afraid of dying... but I don't want to die as a demon" She sighed

Ciel was just about to wrapped his arms around her when she jumped away. She laughed as she returned to her seat across from him, pulling her weight back and forth rapidly shaking the booth dangerously.

"Ehh... What an emotional topic! BORING~!" She laughed as she swung the booth

"Hey! Stop shaking it!" He protested angrily at her "It clearly says not to shake it!" He pointed towards the door of the booth with a stressmark

"Na na na boo boo~!" She sung as she stuck her tongue out at him "Chicken licken had no dicken-"

She suddenly stopped moving the booth, giving him a pained look. Her face tinted into a light green and before the Earl could protest, she emptied her stomach on his expensive jeans.

"DAMMIT FAITH!"

* * *

><p>"Yeah. Okay. Bye" Ciel flipped his navy blue phone shut as he hung up on the other person.<p>

"Who was that?" Faith asked innocently

"Sebastian. We have to walk home" He said annoyed

Ciel and Faith walked out from the amusement park casually. It was already sun set and they were heading home, Sebastian had just called Ciel saying that they should walk home because he had to run some errands.

"Okay!" She grinned as she childishly hung on his arm. She then jumped away, holding her nose

"Jeez, Cici, ya stink!" She exclaimed as she created his new nickname

Ciel felt irritation overwhelm him as he glared at "No thanks to you!"

"Hey, I told you my stomach doesn't agree with heights!" She pouted before grinning again "That was so funny! Your face was like an owl after that!" She laughed

He grumbled as he shoved his hands in his pockets. No doubt, there was a green stain on his expensive jeans, thanks to the idiot who skipped happily beside him. They both walked quietly on the side walk, entering the city once again, the sound of cars and Faith's off-tune humming to keep them company. Faith then turn to him with a grin

"It's okay Cici! Lookie, I'll play you a song"

"You know how to play an instrument?" He looked at her curiously

"Hell ya!" She struck a pose, one hand on her hip, the other in the air. She rubbed her index finger and thumb together with a determined look on her face. Sweat started to trickle down her forehead as she rubbed her index finger and thumb rapidly against each other. Ciel sweatdropped at the scene

"What are you doing?"

She then broke out into a grin "I'm playing the world's smallest violin!"

He stared at her as if she had a third head. He face-palmed as she continued to play her "instrument".

"Idiot" He muttered as he walked forward

"Wait!" She laughed "Baby come back~!" She sung. He ignored her and her _quirks_ as she continued to sing spontaneously.

That didn't work out as she jumped on his back, forcing him to fall on his face. Faith looked down at him dumbly

"Your supposed to carry me, not fall on your face silly!" She ruffled his hair childishly. Soon, voices interrupted her from saying anymore.

"Ow! I told you to stop biting me!"

"Can't. The fortune teller told me that something different will happen to you."

"So you have to bit me?"

"No, I just love your reaction."

"...Asshole"

"Bitch"

"Dumbass"

"Wench"

"Son of a-"

"ELIE!" Faith screamed as she stared wide-eyed at the couple in front of her.

Said girl curiously looked forward. Ciel lifted his head from the ground to look at what Faith was screaming at. Elie widen her eyes as she pointed towards Faith, she then tugged at Alois's sleeve looking at him before looking back at Faith.

"AAHHHH!"

"AAHHH!"

"OH MY FUCKING GOSH!"

"ELIE!"

"FAITH?"

"OH MY GOD!"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The two girl's quickly ran over to each other, arms out stretched to welcome the other in a hug. Alois and Ciel both winced as both of the girl's heads collided instead. They both lost their balance, falling to the ground. Nevertheless, Elie and Faith crawled to each other, tackling the other in a hug. Ciel finally rose to his feet, he calmly walked over to a smirking Alois.

"How are you still alive" It came out as a blunt statement, not like the Earl personally cared

"I had asked Elie to turn me, I don't want to die as a human, and knowing this girl" He jabbed a thumb in Elie's direction "She would be crying if I didn't stay with her."

Ciel glared at Alois, who was smirking darkly. Alois then broke out into a cheerful smile "Hey Ciel~. That means you'll be seeing a lot of me soon~!"

"Alois Trancy" Ciel then crossed his arms in front of his chest, giving his rival a glowering look

Elie finally rose from the ground along with Faith, Elie surprised both Alois and Ciel and she jumped Ciel in a hug.

"I missed you guys" She grinned, Faith also hugged Ciel too. Alois glared at Elie, he yanked her away from the shorter boy.

"Don't touch _my_ toy, Ciel"

Elie looked up at Alois who was glaring down at her now, she blinked before huffing. Faith let go of Ciel to point at Alois exclaiming idiotically

"OOH! LOOK ELIE, HE'S JELLY!"

Elie waved it off "He's always like that." At that, Alois grasped either side of her cheeks, pulling harshly.

"Owf! Afois!" She couldn't properly form her words as he pulled harder.

Faith then had realization hit her "You guys look older!"

"Sof ou youf!" Elie agreed, trying to ignore the pulling

Alois quietly chuckled as Faith strained to hear her best-friend. "Wha? Da hell you sayin' girl?" She said in a southern accent.

Elie sighed as she tried to smack Alois's hands away. Surprisingly, he complied as he dropped his hand into his pockets.

"I said, so do you!" She grinned

"Well, I'm seventeen now!" Faith matched her grin

"Well, I'm-" She looked thoughtful for a moment "two centuries old, I think.."

Faith held her nose as if something stunk "EW YOUR AN OLD LADY! I'M HANGING OUT WITH SENIOR CITIZENS!"

"I AIN'T OLD!" Elie fumed as she raised a fist at her friend

"OLD AND STINKY"

"SHUT UP!" Elie shouted as she pulled Faith in a head lock

Faith curiously grabbed Elie's breast, squeezing tightly.

"You'd think these were saggy after two centuries, huh." She added

Elie was surprisingly unfazed that she was being sexually harassed as she shrugged "I know, that's what I was thinking at some point."

Faith looked up at her "What kind of bra do you use?"

"I get one size smaller always so I could feel secure" She shrugged again

"Really-" Faith started but was interrupted by a blushing Ciel

"Can you please take this kind of talk somewhere else?" He shouted angrily at them. Alois looked away, a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Rude" Elie grumbled

"I know, you'd think he'd have more patience as a senior citizen.."

"I'm not a senior citizen!" Ciel shouted at them again

"Denial" The two girls said in sync

Alois laughed at Ciel's red face. Elie unhooked Faith from her head lock as they started to walk casually down the sidewalk.

Alois walked closely behind Elie who had linked arms with Faith, Ciel walked beside Faith. The redhead then beckoned Elie to come closer.

Elie complied, leaning her ear close, Faith whispered in it seriously.

"How far have you've gone with blondie?"

Despite the fact that she had whispered it, everyone had heard it. Elie's face was the color of a tomato as she angrily yelled at her best-friend

"FAITH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhh JEEZ! Faith, you pervert :3. Lol Here's the last chapter..<strong>

**OMG AHH I'M SO SAD.**

**Sorry if there was any spelling mistakes, my keyboard wasn't working properly~ **

**Thank you everyone who had favored, alerted, and especially REVIEWED this story!**

**Please review some more :3**

**Now here's a waffle for you guys/girls; #**

**Let's all pretend that's a waffle...**

**I'll admit, I had some trouble with this chappie (Writers block). I don't know if theres any confusion about this chappie, like "WHY'S ALOIS AND ELIE THERE IN AMERICA?" Well, remember last chappie, when they didn't know where to go, they've decided to go to America weeeee :D *They didn't know Ciel was there also...**

**So review this story, cause I love each and everyone out there that has reviewed.**

**I don't know if I should do a shout out to all my reviewers... ah well. too much work 0.0 haha :D**

**BYE-BYE LOVE YOU ALL XD**


End file.
